Liaisons fractales
by Laemia
Summary: Un motif qui se répète encore et encore et encore. En l'occurrence, une rencontre. Recueil d'OS. Vaniku. Canon.
1. Réconfort

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Aujourd'hui, on inaugure un nouveau recueil d'OS ! Parce que j'aime vraiment le Vaniku, et je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer plein de trucs possibles pour KH3 (en vrai vous allez voir que dans le jeu ils vont même pas se croiser et je vais encore avoir le seum).**

 **Bref. En principe les OS sont indépendants les uns des autres (mh, enfin... ça dépend ce qu'on entend par indépendants). Du coup vous pouvez en lire certains sans lire les autres, y'a pas d'souci ! J'ai mis la fic en rating T par principe, mais si jamais j'écris un truc qui mérite un rating M, je le dirais dans l'intro.**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication : je sais pas. Mais j'ai une liste d'idées toutes prêtes et a priori ça devrait sortir assez régulièrement.**

 **On commence aujourd'hui avec un OS assez léger. Merci à Milou pour son avis dessus, parce que j'avais de gros doutes et j'ai failli ne pas le publier. Voilà.**

 **Tout p'tit warning : présence de contact non-consenti. En vrai c'est pas grand-chose mais je préfère prévenir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Faut bien que quelqu'un garde le vaisseau, non ?

-C'est vraiment stupide... » contrecarra Riku.

Mais Kairi leva les yeux au ciel. Elle faisait presque peur, comme ça, les mains sur les hanches, avec un tantinet de sécheresse dans la voix. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et c'était toujours pour leur faire prendre conscience, à lui et à Sora, de leur bêtise infinie. Souvent, elle avait raison. Pas tout le temps. Quoiqu'il ne parvenait plus tellement à se souvenir de la dernière fois où elle avait eu tort, en fait.

« Bon, Riku, ça suffit. J'explique encore une fois avec des mots simples, essaie de suivre. Le vaisseau Gummi n'est pas tellement discret, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ça, c'est peu de le dire...

-Et les habitants des Mondes n'ont pas l'habitude de voir un engin pareil se balader près de chez eux. J'ai tort ?

-Je suppose que non...

-Et nous ne sommes pas sensés révéler l'existence d'autres Mondes, même sans le faire exprès, pas vrai ? »

Riku se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Ça, honnêtement, ça se discutait. De ce qu'il en savait, Sora commettait pas mal de bourdes à ce sujet. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de mal, si les civils découvraient qu'il existait un ailleurs en dehors de leur petit quotidien ? Au pire, il ne les croiraient pas...

… Ou bien, au pire du pire, il se pourrait qu'un jeune gamin trop ambitieux ait envie de partir à l'aventure et, dans sa hâte, plonge son Monde natal dans les Ténèbres, entraînant une succession de catastrophes aux conséquences bien trop désastreuses.

« Ouais, ok. Je vois le tableau.

- _Donc_ , reprit Kairi, il faut quelqu'un pour pouvoir monter la garde près du vaisseau. Au cas où un habitant s'en approcherait de trop près. »

Elle avait une manière de dire les choses qui faisait passer sa logique pour implacable. Pourtant, Riku restait peu convaincu. Et elle pourrait froncer les sourcils aussi fort qu'elle le voulait, ça ne changeait rien à l'histoire !

« _Certes_ , concéda-t-il. Mais Sora ne laisse pas Donald et Dingo surveiller le vaisseau, lui !

-Ils ont Tic et Tac pour ça.

-Qui et qui ? »

Son amie poussa un profond soupir et ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de partir à l'aventure. C'était même une grande première pour Kairi. Quant à Riku, il devait encore se familiariser avec certaines choses. Le travail d'équipe et le vaisseau Gummi par exemple.

Leur mission du jour : enquêter dans le Monde de Corona, où des membres de la nouvelle Organisation auraient fait leur apparition. De surcroît, des monstres étranges se tapissaient dans les fourrés aux abord de la ville, attaquant tout ce qui passait à leur portée. Probablement des Sans-Coeurs.

« Bref. Il faut que quelqu'un garde le vaisseau. »

Un peu penaud, Riku se trouvait forcé de l'admettre... Elle n'avait pas complètement tort. Une fois de plus. Mais il ne se figurait vraiment pas la mission ainsi. Il aurait préféré pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa meilleure amie. Ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus ! Et ne parlons même pas de Sora. Celui-là, il avait totalement disparu des radars ! Mais c'était une habitude, chez lui. Il embarquait Donald et Dingo, et ils ne revenaient pas avant que les Mondes soient secourus. Il s'était fait une raison à leur sujet.

« Dans ce cas, j'irais enquêter, proposa-t-il noblement. Si l'Organisation se trouve réellement dans les parages, ça peut être danger-

-Riku. Excuse-moi, tu es sérieux ? »

Il grimaça, n'aimant pas trop l'entendre employer ce ton-là. Elle était gentille, Kairi. Et douce. Mais fallait vraiment pas la faire chier.

« Eh bien, ce ne serait pas prud-

-Tu veux bien arrêter ton numéro de chevalier en armure deux minutes ? le coupa-t-elle. Eh, oh, t'as déjà vécu plein d'aventures trop chouettes ! Moi, c'est ma première fois !

-Justem-

- _Alors_ , poursuivit-elle en haussant le ton, pour une fois tu vas ranger ton petit ego de côté. C'est mon tour de m'amuser, et c'est à toi d'attendre ! Tu gardes le vaisseau. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas ici pour _s'amuser_ , puis la referma. Même si les dangers se tapissaient le long de la route, l'aventure en valait souvent le coup. Il serait de mauvaise foi s'il disait que ce n'était jamais _drôle_. À la vérité, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne se voyait pas tellement la lâcher comme ça, toute seule, inexpérimentée, dans la nature !

Mais bon. Il fallait bien qu'elle démarre quelque part. Et elle s'était entraîné au préalable.

« Bon... Pour cette fois, je suppose que je peux garder le vaisseau. »

Son amie lui renvoya un sourire lumineux.

« Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Allez, à toute ! »

Et elle s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Probablement par crainte qu'il ne change d'avis. Ou juste par pure impatience. Riku la regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête. Entre elle et Sora, il se faisait parfois l'impression de devoir veiller sur des chiots hyperactifs...

Il poussa un soupir en considérant le calme plat tout autour de lui. Rien d'autre que les oiseaux qui chantaient, le vent qui bruissaient dans les arbres... Dans d'autre circonstances, il aurait trouvé cela apaisant. Sauf que voilà, il s'était préparé pour une aventure, à la base, pas pour une sieste !

Garder le vaisseau, donc. Le plus compliqué dans l'affaire serait de ne pas s'endormir. Pour empêcher cela, Riku se mit à faire les cents pas, à proximité du moyen de locomotion, réfléchissant à des choses et d'autres, sans imaginer une seule seconde croiser un ennemi par ici.

Ça allait être long, tout de même... Garder le vaisseau Gummi, hein ? Vraiment ? C'était aussi logique qu'absurde. Ils ne pourraient pas laisser quelqu'un de surveillance à chaque fois ! Mais quelles autres solutions s'offraient à eux ? Installer un mode camouflage qui le rendait invisible ? À la réflexion, ça devrait pouvoir se faire, non ? Avec la dizaine de magiciens et scientifiques en tout genre qu'ils connaissaient...

« Joli vaisseau. »

La Keyblade de Riku trouva instinctivement la paume de sa main, alors qu'il se retournait brusquement, déjà en position défensive – la force de l'habitude. Néanmoins, la vue de l'intrus le déstabilisa quelques peu, une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Organisation.

Et pas n'importe lequel. Riku le voyait pour la première fois, mais c'était difficile de ne pas reconnaître Vanitas. Le concernant, il connaissait à peu près les grandes lignes, dont sa ressemblance avec Sora.

Quoique, si on ne l'en avait pas informé, il n'aurait pas trouvé cela si flagrant. C'était le même visage, oui, mais rien que le changement de teintes au niveau des cheveux et des yeux donnaient l'illusion de traits plus fins. Et l'expression qu'il arborait n'aurait jamais pu trouver sa place chez Sora. Une main nonchalamment posée sur la paroi du vaisseau, il levait un sourcil moqueur en direction de Riku, une ombre de sourire arrogant sur les lèvres, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Dire qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver. Quel piètre protecteur de vaisseau il faisait !

« On n'en a pas, des comme ça, chez le vieux... poursuivit Vanitas en jetant un œil à la carrosserie orange vif de l'engin. Je suppose que ça doit beaucoup amuser les enfants, de piloter des machins pareils. »

Puis il darda de nouveau son regard jaune vers Riku.

« Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un enfant, je me trompe ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Vanitas poussa un sifflement amusé.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas très enclin à la discussion. Un peu sur les nerfs ? »

Mais Riku ne céda pas à la provocation. Il ne rentrerait pas dans le jeu de l'Organisation !

« Je ne discute pas avec les gens qui manient les Ténèbres. Encore moins avec ceux qui en sont constitués. »

Malgré l'insulte même pas déguisée, l'ennemi laissa échapper un petit rire, qui conforta Riku dans son impression première : il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Déjà, le fait de se trouver dans deux camps opposés n'aidait pas, mais ce type avait réussi à lui taper sur les nerfs en un temps record.

« Eh bien... Tu as un avis très tranché sur la question, se moqua le garçon. Pourtant, si je ne m'abuses, tu as fait usage des Ténèbres autrefois. »

Riku fronça les sourcils, un nœud d'agacement se formant dans son estomac. Évidemment, ce genre d'informations circulaient, parmi les connards de l'Organisation. Effectivement, il avait fait des erreurs, mais au moins il se repentait ! Cette période de sa vie se trouvait derrière lui. De surcroît, il n'avait jamais voulu être malfaisant, contrairement à Xehanort et ses acolytes !

« C'est fini, tout ça !

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Tu es vraiment venu ici pour faire la conversation ? »

Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'une diversion pour l'occuper le plus longtemps possible. Riku songea à Kairi. Et s'il y avait d'autres membres de l'Organisation, en ville ? Il fallait qu'il la retrouve !

« Non, admit Vanitas en avançant vers lui. Tu as raison. »

Sitôt sa phrase terminée, Riku sentit une masse foncer dans son dos à toute vitesse. Il ne réfléchit pas avant d'asséner sa Keyblade sur ce qui s'avéra être une petite créature bleue s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un Sans-Coeur. Le monstre s'évapora avec un couinement pathétique.

« Ce sont les créatures qui terrorisent la ville ! C'est toi qui les contrôle ?

-Wouah, quelle perspicacité... Ce sont des Nescients. »

Il l'agaçait profondément, avec ses remarques... L'autre avait profité de la diversion pour invoquer sa propre Keyblade, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres créatures qui s'étalaient à ses pieds, attendant le signal pour attaquer. Riku serra les dents.

« C'est de la triche...

-Oh, tu trouves ? Je pourrais très bien te battre sans me servir d'eux.

-Ah ? Prouve-le, alors. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Vanitas, ce qui fit rire intérieurement Riku. Visiblement, il devait avoir quelques problèmes d'ego mal placé. Il claqua des doigts et les Nescients disparurent, se changeant en volutes de Ténèbres qui furent absorbées par le garçon. Et le véritable combat put enfin débuter.

Riku ne mit pas longtemps à constater la rapidité de frappe de son ennemi. Il ne parvenait à parer que de justesse, tellement Vanitas le harcelait de tous les côtés. Pour peu, il aurait crû que plusieurs adversaires lui faisaient face. Mais personne ne pouvait tenir un tel rythme si longtemps ! L'autre garçon finirait bien par se fatiguer...

« C'est moi ou tu es un peu lent, Riku ?

-Tais-toi !

-Tu t'inquiètes pour ta copine, hm ? »

Cette fois-ci, il disparut totalement aux yeux de Riku, qui le chercha de tous les côtés, plus sur ses gardes que jamais.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas, marmonna-t-il.

-Oh, insinuerais-tu que je suis dépourvu de sentiments ? gloussa l'autre. Tu me brises le cœur, tu sais ? »

Mais d'où venais sa voix, à la fin ? Il ne parvenait pas à le trouver ! C'était tellement crispant ! Et un peu électrisant, s'il devait se l'avouer. Un peu de challenge de temps en temps ne faisait jamais de mal.

« C'est ça, maugréa Riku. Comme si quelqu'un comme toi pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit. »

Son adversaire lui tomba dessus d'un coup, surgissant d'un couloir obscur juste au-dessus de lui. Riku para le coup, mais non sans mal. Le choc résonna jusque dans les os de ses bras. Derrière leurs Keyblades, le visage de Vanitas était tout proche. Il avait perdu son expression emplie de sarcasme et paraissait... quoi, vexé ? Il ne comptait tout de même pas lui faire croire que ça touchait son orgueil, si ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, hein ? » siffla-t-il avec toute la rancoeur du monde.

Pour en avoir côtoyé par le passé, Riku savait très bien comment fonctionnaient les gens qui choisissaient les Ténèbres. Alors un être composé uniquement de Ténèbres pures... Il n'y avait rien à sauver là-dedans, qu'il n'essaie pas de lui faire croire le contraire ! C'était quoi, le but ? Le déstabiliser ?

« Ne me fais pas rire. J'y crois pas une seconde.

-Tais-toi ! »

Il attaqua de nouveau et faillit bien le toucher, cette fois. Riku riposta aussitôt, mais Vanitas mettait une ardeur nouvelle dans ses attaques. Le prochain coup le fit chanceler. Il devait réagir rapidement, s'il ne voulait pas y passer !

« Tu ne sais rien du tout !

-J'en sais assez sur les gens comme toi et ce que valent tes prétendus sentiments.

-Ferme-la ! »

Auparavant, il jouait avec lui, mais là, il visait clairement pour tuer. _Mince_. Riku songea qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en le provoquant. Mais dans sa rage, Vanitas en oubliait de se protéger. Riku profita d'une esquive pour lui asséner un coup de Keyblade décisif.

L'autre se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur, puis chuta les bras en avant dans l'herbe. Riku recula pour se mettre en garde, attendant une riposte qui ne vint pas. Son adversaire resta à terre, et soudain Riku s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Néanmoins, il garda sa posture de défense, hésitant. S'agissait-il d'un piège ?

« Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait. »

Le ton de sa voix le fit sursauter. Ce n'était plus seulement de la colère. Il y perçait quelque chose comme de la souffrance. Riku baissa les deux bras, profondément perdu. Il ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu prendre une telle tournure aussi vite.

« C'est facile, pour toi ! cracha Vanitas. Tu ne sauras jamais ce que ça fait, d'être né comme ça, de ne pas avoir le choix, de juste vouloir redevenir complet, d'avoir toujours cette partie de soi qui manque, de savoir que tu seras toujours seul, et de savoir que tu ne ressentiras jamais quoi que ce soit d'agréable de toute ton existence ! »

Sa voix s'enroua sur les derniers mots. Tout à coup, il paraissait... vulnérable.

Riku se sentait mal, et affreusement coupable. Il n'avait juste, pas pensé... L'autre semblait tellement sûr de lui, tellement arrogant, et il l'agaçait tellement ! Il avait juste voulu le remettre un peu à sa place ! La prochaine fois, il fermerait sa grande bouche en se battant. Sérieux, il aurait préféré qu'ils continuent à s'entretuer dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Mais il doutait que ses paroles seules soient la raison de la réaction de Vanitas. Ce ne devait être que la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Ça faisait sûrement longtemps que l'autre portait tous ces ressentiments en lui – peut-être depuis toujours.

Riku comprenait... un peu. Il savait ce que ça faisait, la solitude, le désespoir. Mais pas à ce point-là. Jamais à ce point. Il souhaita ne jamais le découvrir.

Merde, alors. Ce garçon était son ennemi. Il avait été prêt à le tuer, cinq minutes plus tôt. Et pourtant, maintenant, il aurait souhaité faire quelque chose pour _l'aider_.

Quoi que ce soit d'agréable, hein ?

Il s'avança doucement, et constata que Vanitas ne réagissait même pas. Riku s'agenouilla en face de lui, doucement, et tendit la main vers lui. Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, il la posa doucement sur sa joue et sentit l'autre frémir contre sa peau, surpris du contact. Enfin, il leva les yeux vers lui, toute trace de haine envolée. Il allait sans doute se prendre une Keyblade en travers de la gorge pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Franchement, il le mériterait.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Riku se pencha finalement pour joindre leurs lèvres. L'échange ne dura pas longtemps. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort, pour se faire pardonner, et c'était doux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si agréable, pour être honnête.

Il recula un peu, ramenant ses mains sur ses genoux pour guetter la réaction de l'autre, un peu anxieux. Et s'il se mettait en colère ?

Vanitas le fixait droit dans les yeux, son expression indéchiffrable. Et puis il se détourna brusquement, mais pas avant que Riku n'ait le temps de voir deux larmes dévaler ses joues.

Oh merde.

Il avait déconné.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Soudain, Riku se rendit compte à quel point son idée avait été débile. Pas seulement débile, mais franchement horrible. Putain, et dire qu'il accusait l'autre de cruauté, mais alors, que dire de lui, hein ? Oh, non. Sérieusement, il ne venait pas de faire quelque chose d'aussi affreux ? Il se croyait débarrassé de toute trace de Ténèbres, et voilà qu'il se transformait en agresseur sexuel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête, bordel de merde ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu _croire_ que ça allait _aider_? Il ne le connaissait même pas ! Il ne valait vraiment pas mieux qu'Ansem, pas mieux que Xehanort. Il aurait vraiment mérité qu'on l'enferme.

Il se détestait.

Vanitas s'essuyait discrètement les yeux, silencieux.

« Je... J'suis désolé ! balbutia Riku. Je voulais pas, je.. Enfin, si, mais non ! Tu disais que t'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'agréable, alors la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Pardon. Euh, j'te laisse me tuer si tu veux ? »

Mais il ne s'attendait pas franchement à la réponse de l'autre.

« Tu peux... Tu peux recommencer ? »

Riku n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Quoi ? Il voulait que _quoi_? Qu'il l'embrasse encore ?

Tournant légèrement la tête dans sa direction, Vanitas guettait sa réponse avec appréhension, le dévisageant de son regard jaune presque caché par les mèches noires. Toute trace d'orgueil s'était envolée de son expression, et ça paraissait lui demander un grand effort pour formuler cette requête.

Le rouge monta inexplicablement aux joues de Riku. Il ne rougissait jamais, d'habitude. D'habitude, il fallait dire qu'on ne lui faisait jamais ce genre de propositions. Bordel...

L'autre attendait une réponse. Vu ce qu'il venait de faire, ce serait peu logique de lui dire non sous prétexte qu'ils étaient sensés être ennemis. Et puis... Ce ne serait pas vraiment de refus, si on mettait de côté l'aspect moral de la chose. Merde quoi.

« Euh... Si tu veux ? J'veux dire, ça me dérange pas ! Enfin, euh, je serais même... d'accord ? Je crois. Enfin non, je suis sûr ! Disons que je m'y attendais pas vraim- »

Le reste de ses explications se perdit contre les lèvres de l'autre garçon, trop impatient pour le laisser tergiverser une éternité, et Riku cessa de réfléchir. Ses mains trouvèrent instinctivement la taille de l'autre pour l'attirer plus près. Le baiser était maladroit et urgent, et définitivement une énorme connerie, mais aucun des deux ne s'en souciait vraiment à cet instant. C'était juste trop...

« Attend, murmura tout de même Riku contre les lèvres de l'autre. Pourquoi-

-Tais-toi.

-Je veux juste comprendre ce qu- »

Vanitas ne le laissa pas finir, réclamant agressivement ses lèvres. Il le mordit pour la forme. Riku n'eut pas la volonté de protester, alors il renonça à s'interroger sur les larmes de tantôt. Il avait d'autre chose à penser, là, tout de suite. À commencer par l'exaspération provoquée par le feu qui s'allumait dans son bassin.

Des bruits de pas se laissèrent entendre à quelques mètres de là, et les garçons se figèrent en même temps. Le moment s'envola, laissant une impression de froid et de vague malaise.

Kairi revenait, et ils avaient bien failli ne pas s'en apercevoir ! Pour sa part, Riku ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle le surprenne en position compromettante avec un de leurs ennemis.

« Euh... »

Vanitas comprit le message. Son expression avait retrouvé toute l'arrogance du début, celle qui pouvait, au choix, donner envie de lui rouler des pelles ou de lui coller des baffes. Voire les deux. Il se leva, époussetant sa jupette d'une façon beaucoup trop dramatique et calculée pour ne pas avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule.

« Bon, eh bien, c'était sympa, fit-il avec une légère moquerie dans la voix. Faudra penser à remettre ça, un de ces jours. »

Riku ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Sympa ? Juste _sympa_?

Quel gros con.

Sans qu'il puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, Vanitas disparut dans un couloir obscur, sans demander son reste. Trente seconde plus tard, Kairi approchait, toute guillerette.

« J'ai des informations ! Les créatures, ce ne sont pas des Sans-Coeurs ! C'est un membre de l'Organisation qui les crée ! Si on le retrouve, on... Qu'est-ce que tu fais affalé par terre ? »

Riku pinça les lèvres, fixant l'endroit où Vanitas venait de disparaître.

Il ne restait aucune trace de lui.

Ç'aurait presque pu être un rêve, un tour de son imagination, mais il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et son estomac se contractait d'une façon aussi douloureuse qu'agréable.

« Tu sais quoi, Kairi ? Je pense qu'il ne nous causera plus d'ennuis. »

 _Faudra penser à remettre ça..._

Sauf que la prochaine fois qu'il le vit, ce fut sur un champ de bataille et ses yeux désormais pâles fixaient le ciel sans bouger. Et il souriait, probablement parce que la mort le délivrait enfin de ses souffrances.

* * *

 **...**

 **Oui bah c'est la guerre hein, que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Au moins ça vous annonce un peu la couleur pour le reste du recueil, héhé (bon non en vrai, y aura des histoires qui finissent bien, promis).**

 **Comme d'hab', j'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis !**

 **À plus !**


	2. La nuit

**Salut.**

 **Il était une fois, Lae qui se réveille à trois heures du matin pour aller faire pipi, et qui revient se coucher avec une idée cheloue en tête.**

 **Ouais, j'ai aucune excuse pour cet OS. On en reparle à la fin.**

 **Warning : présence de SoRiku (oui ça me fait du mal aussi), et un touuuut mini spoil d'un machin apparu dans les trailers de KH III. C'est pas un truc de scénario, juste un "outil", mais bon. Bref.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **La nuit, tous les chats sont gris**

Depuis quelques temps, Sora avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Riku dans son lit au beau milieu de la nuit.

Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Il faisait froid, dans cette tour de pierre mal isolée, et il ne refuserait pas la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, surtout celui de son petit ami.

Depuis que toute cette histoire avec Xehanort prenait de l'ampleur, ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus. D'ailleurs, ça faisait bien plus de deux semaines, lui semblait-il, qu'il ne l'avait pas croisé à la lumière du soleil. C'était à peu près à cette période-là que Sora avait commencé à le rejoindre dans sa chambre, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il supposait que l'autre rentrait tard de ses aventures dans les Mondes, ou qu'il peinait tout simplement à se débarrasser de ses deux acolytes, puisque Riku s'asoupissait toujours avant son arrivée, puis se réveillait en le sentant se faufiler entre les draps.

Personne ne savait pour eux, hormis Kairi. Sora disait que les autres ne comprendraient pas. Riku n'en pensait pas grand-chose – après tout, il ne connaissait pas Donald et Dingo autant que son petit ami. Cela dit, le fait de ne pas pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour posait de légers soucis, alors il profitait au mieux de ces quelques moments d'intimité dans l'obscurité.

Il ouvrait les yeux sous le coup de quelques baisers urgents, et se contentait d'attirer l'autre contre lui, sans se poser de questions. Puis Sora finissait par se blottir dans ses braset par s'endormir. Aussi simple et aussi doux que ça.

Parfois, il venait coller ses pieds froids contre les jambes de Riku. La première fois, il s'était indigné, bien sûr. La seule réponse de Sora avait été de lever ses orteils glacés pour les presser contre son ventre à la place, ce qui relevait très clairement de la cruauté la plus abjecte. M'enfin, il pouvait bien supporter cela par amour, après tout...

Une fois seulement, il avait été réveillé par des mains qui tâtonnaient sous les couvertures jusqu'à trouver l'élastique de son boxer, puis senti des lèvres contre une érection dont il n'avait guère remarqué la présence avant cela.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils ne se racontaient pas les dernières nouvelles, ce qu'il advenait de leurs quêtes respectives. Ils n'en éprouvaient pas le besoin, et puis... Il ne saurait pas l'expliquer sans se sentir ridicule, mais ces entrevues, dans la semi-obscurité qui enlevait leur couleur et leur réalité aux choses, il trouvait cela un peu... romantique ? Ça lui plaisait bien, en tout cas. Il se demandait quel avis se faisait Sora là-dessus, mais lui poser la question aurait un peu brisé le charme, sans doute.

Il disparaissait toujours avant l'aube. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Sora, de se lever tôt. Mais ils se trouvaient à l'aube d'une guerre, après tout, et des temps désespérés appelaient des mesures drastiques...

Une nuit, très tard, Riku fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son Gummiphone sur la table de chevet. Il se redressa vite, aussitôt alerté et inquiet. Qui pourrait l'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit, hormis Kairi, ou bien le garçon qui dormait à ses côtés ? Celui-ci remua un peu contre son flanc, mais Riku doutait qu'il soit réveillé pour si peu, vu son sommeil lourd.

Kairi devait avoir un problème. Il décrocha, et l'image qui apparut sur le petit écran de l'appareil lui glaça le sang.

«Riku ! Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! »

Ce n'était pas Kairi.

« On a été piégé par un membre de l'Organisation, mais ça va mieux maintenant, hein, t'inquiètes ! lui annonça Sora à travers le combiné. C'était long, sans toi... D'après le Gummiphone, ça fait deux semaines qu'on a été enfermé aux Enfers ! Je t'ai manqué, dis ? »

Riku ne trouva rien à répondre. Son cerveau était vide de tout à part de l'horreur pure.

Oh, non. Non, non, non...

«Euh, t'as pas l'air content de me voir... »

Il arrivait à Riku d'avoir peur, souvent en combat, ou lorsqu'il se faisait du souci pour ses amis. Il lui arrivait moins souvent, cependant, d'être complètement _terrifié_.

Il aurait juste voulu dire à Sora de parler moins fort, de cesser de faire tout ce bruit, mais il n'osait même pas. Ce qui se trouvait à ses côtés risquait de l'entendre, et alors là, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il ferait...

Soudain, la peau chaude contre la sienne lui semblait brûlante. Il se sentait malade. Vulnérable.

«Sora... chuchota-t-il finalement. Si tu n'es pas ici, tu peux m'expliquer qui dort dans mon lit ? »

* * *

 **Ahahah.**

 **Je suis curieuse, vous l'aviez vu venir ou pas ? Si oui, à quel moment ? (J'ai pris le risque que les gens devinent rapidement en voyant le titre, mais bouarf, je trouvais ça drôle alors tant pis.)**

 **Et vous n'avez jamais eu cette peur-là, vous, en vous réveillant au beau milieu de la nuit, que la personne avec laquelle vous dormez ne soit pas celle que vous pensez ? Genre un imposteur ou un fantôme ou un monstre. Si non, eh bien maintenant, vous y penserez peut-être. De rien, c'est cadeau ! :3**

 **(oui, le spoil dont je parlais au début, c'est le fameux Gummiphone, rien de trop grave donc mais je préférais prévenir)**

 **À plus !**


	3. Tout le monde

**Bonjour !**

 **Avant tout, sachez que j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de poster cet OS dans ce recueil, parce que c'est un texte un peu absurde, et à la base je voulais pas poster de trucs absurdes ici. Mais bon, c'est du Vaniku et c'est en canon, du coup ça me posait souci de le publier à part. Et puis c'est ma fic et j'fais c'que j'veux. Promis, y aura des histoires tragiques aussi. Un jour.**

 **J'en reviens pas d'avoir écrit autant de mots sur un truc aussi stupide. M'enfin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Tout le monde veut baiser Riku**_

Bon, c'était tout bête, et, vraiment, Vanitas avait eu le temps de le voir venir, avec un certain pressentiment de « _oh, non_ ».

Car cela ne pouvait présager que d'une catastrophe, les papillons dans son estomac. Et bien qu'il soit un peu... _diminué_ , niveau sociabilité, il savait tout de même reconnaître un peu les signes précurseurs de l'amour.

Il le savait avant même que Ventus ne frappe à sa porte, une fois, et n'entre sans attendre de permission, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de déclarer tout simplement :

« T'es amoureux ! »

Ce à quoi Vanitas répondit :

« Ferme la porte. Je sais. Ta gueule. »

Et Ven de lever les deux mains en signe d'innocence, toujours son putain de sourire aux lèvres.

« T'inquiète, je dirais rien. Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Parce que, eh bien, _évidemment_ que Ventus le sentait aussi. Ce gros connard de Ventus.

Depuis qu'ils faisaient partie du même camp, leur lien s'était resserré, et ce rapprochement créait quelques situations bizarres. Ils étaient techniquement la même personne alors, sans tout à fait éprouver ce que l'autre éprouvait, il leur arrivait parfois d'avoir des _intuitions_. Ils se réveillaient quand l'autre faisait un cauchemar, percevaient lorsque l'autre se rapprochait ou s'éloignait sur une plus ou moins grande distance – sans forcément voir l'intérêt de tester les mesures précises – et se mettaient à ruminer sans raison lorsque l'autre se sentait triste.

Vanitas détestait ça. Pas qu'il ait à se plaindre des émotions de Ventus, majoritairement positives, mais il n'aimait pas que les siennes se trouvent constamment à la disposition de sa seconde moitié, pour tout un tas de raison et surtout pour _celle-ci_.

«Je sais pas. Rien du tout, je suppose.

-Oh. Ok. C'est ton choix, après tout, mais...

-Mais rien du tout !

-Oui, oui, si tu veux...»

Mais encore, s'il ne s'agissait que de Ventus, ça restait gérable. Il ne vendrait pas la mèche. Par pitié ou par peur de se faire égorger, ou un subtil mélange des deux.

Non, ça devint _vraiment_ préoccupant lorsque autres commencèrent à le remarquer à leur tour.

Parce que ça se voyait ! Pourtant, Vanitas se considérait comme quelqu'un de discret. Combien de fois avait-il espionné le camp des gentils, avant d'en faire partie ? Ou même laissé traîné une oreille afin de se tenir au courant des plans de Xehanort, que celui-ci ne daignait pas toujours leur communiquer ? Et sans jamais se faire chopper !

Sauf que là, bien entendu, il ne se contrôlait pas, et ça, très sérieusement, ça lui donnait envie de se défenestrer. En plus, peut-être que deux ou trois personnes pleureraient sa mort, ce qui le faisait un peu jubiler, car il aimait être le centre de l'attention presque autant que faire souffrir les gens.

Voilà ce qu'il se passait, en gros.

Après la guerre contre Xehanort, les réceptacles encore vivants du vieux débris avaient repris leurs esprits. Sora, en bon gentil, avait fait pression pour que les Porteurs de la Keyblade adoptent certains d'entre eux. Terra, bien sûr, évidemment, mais également Vanitas et Néo. Question de secondes chances, tout ça tout ça...

Bref, ç'aurait pu être un véritable cauchemar, de vivre entouré de personnes aussi écoeurantes et bienveillantes, qui souriaient et tout... Ceci dit, ces gens l'acceptaient parmi eux et l'intégraient dans le groupe, ce qui changeait agréablement des années de solitude à pleurer la nuit en serrant ses Nescients contre lui.

Et puis, encore mieux que ça, Riku existait. Vanitas ne savait pas trop comment ni pourquoi ce simple fait suffisait à lui donner le vertige. Mais bon, il paraissait que l'amour ne s'expliquait pas. Insupportable.

D'autant plus insupportable que, comme stipulé précédemment, ça commençait à se voir.

Bien évidemment, que les autres allaient réaliser que Vanitas bégayait et perdait ses mots et s'énervait contre lui-même chaque fois qu'il essayait de parler à Riku. Évidemment qu'ils remarqueraient comme il détournait le regard quand leurs mains s'effleuraient en échangeant une glace à l'eau de mer. Et surtout, _surtout_ , oui, ils allaient finir par faire le lien entre les sourires de Riku et l'explosion de Nescient qui s'échappaient de Vanitas bien contre son gré. Il détestait ces bestioles. Il détestait ses sentiments.

 _Bien entendu_ , du coup, et sans même que Ventus n'ouvre sa grande bouche, tout le monde semblait au courant, hormis le principal concerné. Ce qui amena tout logiquement à des sous-entendus, et parfois même à des allusions à peine voilées.

Une fois, à l'une d'entre elles, Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel et s'entendit répondre, à sa propre consternation :

« Non, Sora, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me taper Riku. »

Heureusement, le bien nommé ne se trouvait pas avec eux à ce moment précis. Sinon, Vanitas n'aurait même pas eu besoin de se suicider, car il serait mort sur place, foudroyé par le ridicule et la honte. Combustion spontanée.

Sora haussa les sourcils, un rictus d'incrédulité sur les lèvres. Les autres cachaient plus ou moins discrètement des sourires incontrôlables. Tous sauf Ventus qui observait la situation, silencieux, l'air beaucoup trop diverti par le dialogue en cours.

« Eh ben, tu dois être vraiment très amoureux pour sortir un aussi vilain mensonge !

-Et pourquoi ce serait un mensonge ? gronda un Vanitas sur la défensive.

-Mais enfin, Vani ! s'exclama bruyamment Sora. Sérieusement, _tout le monde_ a envie de baiser Riku ! Absolument tout le monde ! La seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un refuserait de l'admettre, ce serait si ce quelqu'un était également amoureux de lui !

-Ok, ça suf-

-Franchement, je suis hétéro, et même moi j'ai envie de baiser Riku ! Oh euh, désolé, Kairi » termina-t-il en plantant ses lèvres au coin de celles de sa petite amie.

Cette dernière rétorqua, pas gênée le moins du monde :

« Oh, y a pas de mal, t'aurais même ma bénédiction. Moi aussi j'ai envie de baiser Riku.

-Ok, alors on dit qu'on est pas jaloux si un de nous deux y arrive un jour.

-Oh bah si, je serais jalouse, fit Kairi. De toi.

-Je peux pas te blâmer. »

Lea, qui considérait l'échange avec de grands yeux et un sourire tout aussi énorme, finit par déclarer :

« Eh ben. Je me demande quelle serait la réaction du concerné, s'il savait que ses deux meilleurs amis parlent de lui comme d'un bout de viande dès qu'il a le dos tourné...

-Non mais ça va, il a d'autres qualités et tout, m'enfin, on va pas nier non plus que, ouais, voilà ! rétorqua Sora avec éloquence. Et, oh, ça va hein, tu vaux pas mieux. Ose dire que t'en a pas envie.

-Ah bah c'est sûr, s'il me proposait, je dirais pas non. Mais moi je suis pas son ami d'enfance, c'est tout de même vachement moins glauque.

-Si tu le dis. Mais bref, tu vois, Vani, ça crève les yeux...»

Celui s'apprêtait à ne pas répondre du tout, lorsque Roxas devança son silence et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter son grain de sel.

«Moi, j'ai pas envie de baiser Riku, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Jure, fit son original.

-Ouais, je jure ! Je déteste ce gars. Il a triché quand on se battait, pour pouvoir m'enfermer dans une cité virtuelle, le temps qu'ils puissent restaurer ta mémoire et puis me tuer. Ok, ça partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais je pense que je pourrais jamais le voir en peinture.

-Et tu vas me dire, argumenta Sora, que t'as même pas un tout petit peu envie de te venger en le plaquant contre un mur pour lui rouler une pelle ou un truc du style ?

-Forcément, dis comme ça... » concéda Roxas.

Cette discussion induisait beaucoup trop d'images déplaisantes dans l'esprit de Vanitas. Pour se distraire, il imaginait les moyens les plus douloureux de tuer chacun d'entre eux – ben oui, il avait beau se retrouver bien malgré lui chez les gentils, il n'en perdait pas pour autant ses mauvaises habitudes, et quelques accidents pouvaient arriver... S'il se débrouillait bien, on ne le soupçonnerait même pas, et ça ferait autant de menaces potentielles écartées de son idylle imaginaire.

«Eh, Ven ! interpella Sora vers le dernier interlocuteur. T'as pas répondu, toi. On est d'accord, tu baiserais Riku ?

-Bah carrément ouais. »

Ce qui lui valu le regard le plus noir jamais jeté de la part de son double maléfique.

«Wow, me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit si tu l'aimes bien, ça se fait trop pas. Et puis, même si je parvenais à coucher avec lui, t'aurais pas à être jaloux. Vu que toi et moi on est la même personne, ça devrait même te faire plaisir.

-Ventus, tu te souviens de l'époque où j'essayais de t'assassiner ? Fais gaffe, parce que je suis à deux doigts de me sentir nostalgique.

-Message reçu.

-Gentil garçon.»

Mais seul lui prenait les menaces de Vanitas au sérieux. Les autres, dans leur naïveté et leur innocence, pensèrent malin de poursuivre leur petite conversation. Surtout Sora, à vrai dire, tout ignorant du danger qui pesait au-dessus de sa petite tête vide et chevelue.

«Alors, Vani, tu vois ! Tu peux pas le nier. C'est très sérieux, ça fait déjà plusieurs années que j'ai remarqué ça. Ça fait pas un pli. Absolument tout le monde dans l'univers a envie de se taper Riku. Il est trop bien foutu pour que ce soit pas le cas. »

Oh, mais il continuerait à nier jusque dans sa tombe !

« Ton échantillon est pas représentatif, s'entêta le brun. Ça fait trop peu de personnes, tu peux pas en déduire que tout le monde veut baiser Riku. »

À cette affirmation, le sourire diabolique de Sora s'agrandit, et il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Vanitas en cet instant. Perturbant.

« Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas me croire, tu seras peut-être convaincu par un échantillon plus _représentatif_. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Sora parvint à les embarquer dans un complot pas réellement illégal, mais pas vraiment moral non plus, ayant pour seul but de trancher la question une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans approuver, parce que ça lui cassait franchement les couilles, Vanitas n'éprouvait pas de réels remords à se retrouver dans ce plan pourri. Par contre, ça l'étonnait que Kairi ou Ventus n'aient pas encore vendus la mèche à Riku. Il les pensait un peu plus intègres que cela, et il avait la quasi certitude que le concerné le prendrait très mal. Genre, vraiment vraiment très mal.

Parce que Sora venait de réunir tout le monde dans la salle de conférence de la Contrée du Départ – _presque_ tout le monde, évidemment – pour un sondage. La seule et unique question étant « _Est-ce que, vous aussi, vous avez très envie de sauter Riku ?_ ».

« Ce n'est pas bien, ce qu'on fait là, Sora » fit observer Aqua, la seule personne dans l'assistance à être dotée d'un tant soit peu de bon sens.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire empreint de fausse innocence. Parfois, Vanitas se demandait si Sora n'était pas plus diabolique que lui. Il admirait presque tant de fourberie.

« On fait rien de mal ! protesta le héros. C'est juste pour savoir. Si je vous l'avais demandé un par un, bon, ça serait revenu au même, et ç'aurait pas été jugé immoral, si ? Là ça revient au même.

-Mais si Riku savait...

-Il serait sans doute flatté ! » argua-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

Sans doute pas. Plutôt super flippé. Cependant, cet argument fut suffisant, non pas pour convaincre Aqua, mais au moins pour la réduire au silence. Vanitas avait secrètement espéré qu'elle parvienne à le raisonner. Il n'avait aucun droit de se sentir jaloux ou possessif, mais bon, il se sentait jaloux et possessif quand même, et ça ne lui plaisait pas tellement que l'ensemble des Porteurs de la Keyblade se rassemblent pour parler du petit cul de Riku.

Mais bien sûr, protester directement l'aurait définitivement grillé aux yeux de tout ce beau monde. D'où le fait qu'il fermait actuellement sa mouille et grinçait des dents dans son coin.

« Sans plus tarder messieurs-dames et autres, procédons au vote ! annonça Sora de son air de présentateur télé. Si vous avez déjà eus au moins un peu envie de baiser Riku, levez la main ! »

Un nombre plutôt important de bras se levèrent, à la grande consternation de Vanitas – qui ajouta son propre vote positif, repensant à l'accusation de Sora, « _la seule raison pour laquelle quelqu'un refuserait de l'admettre, ce serait si ce quelqu'un était également amoureux de lui_ » et souhaitant éviter tout soupçon supplémentaire.

Il y eut un petit flottement le temps de comptabiliser les voix. Puis Vanitas ne put s'empêcher de protester.

« Ça fait beaucoup de monde, mais pas _tout_ le monde. Tu t'es gourré, admet-le ! »

Ce à quoi Sora gonfla les joues comme un enfant de quatre ans qui possédait toujours réponse à tout.

« Oh, t'es de mauvaise foi... Regarde un peu qui n'a pas levé la main ! Aqua, évidemment, est trop intègre pour admettre ce genre de choses. Naminé est trop timide. Terra...Ok, je _suppose_ que Terra n'a pas envie de baiser Riku, mais c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

-Et Xion ?

-Xion c'est encore différent, elle aussi elle est amoureuse de Riku.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama la concernée en virant au rouge tomate.

-Quoi?! » s'exclama Vanitas pour d'autres raisons.

Et Sora jubilait.

Le plus perturbant dans tout ceci restait encore que la main gantée de blanc du Roi Mickey faisait partie de celles levées. Chacun d'entre eux décida de sciemment ignorer ce détail.

«C'est truqué, t'as pas invité tout le monde.

-Bah, j'allais pas demander à Riku de venir !

-Et Néo ?

-Ta réflexion est tellement bête que je ne vais même pas te répondre. C'est assez évident, non ? »

Vanitas n'eut pas besoin de chercher à toute vitesse une répartie absurde, puisque la grande porte de la salle grinça doucement. Une tête entourée de cheveux argentés passa le pas de façon hésitante.

«Ah, vous êtes tous là... Je comprenais pas pourquoi je trouvais personne dans le Manoir. Il se passe un truc ? Les Mondes sont en danger ? »

Intérieurement, Vanitas souhaita bonne chance à Sora pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas. Étant donné que lui seul se trouvait debout face à l'auditoire, lui seul devrait se justifier, et bien fait pour sa tronche.

Il le vit prendre une grande inspiration, puis descendre dramatiquement de l'estrade pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, lentement, de façon presque solennelle.

« Bon, Riku. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Il faut qu'on te l'avoue. »

Il le prit par les épaules et marqua une pause qui aurait pu paraître dramatique. En vrai, ça se voyait qu'il cherchait ses mots. Il finit par déclarer, tout sourire :

« En fait, on te préparait un anniversaire surprise ! »

Wouah, il s'en sortait bien. Trop bien pour un pareil benêt. Ce devait être une idée de Kairi, ça, le coup de l'excuse bidon. Quoique. Qui savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans le cerveau mal huilé de Sora ?

« Euh, _oh_ , fit Riku sur le ton de celui qui ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Merci ?

-T'as vu comme on est des amis géniaux ? Pas du tout louches ni fourbes, ni vicieux, ah, ah...

-Ouais, ça se discute... Du coup, je fais semblant de ne rien savoir et j'affiche mon meilleur air surpris pendant la fête, c'est ça ?

-Quelle fête ? Ah, mais non ! Maintenant que t'es au courant, c'est annulé, hein ! Ce serait plus une surprise du tout, tu comprends ? Dommage ! Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Mais pas l'an prochain, parce que tu t'en douteras forcément. Dans cinq ou dix ans ? Allez, hop, les gens, désolé, vous pouvez retourner à vos activités habituelles, tout le monde s'en va ! »

Il s'agissait là sans conteste du pire moment de l'existence d'au moins la moitié des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Même de celle de Xion, et pourtant, Xion était morte une fois, et ensuite ses plus proches amis l'avaient oubliée, c'est dire...

Vanitas se demanda s'il allait en faire des cauchemars. Il parvenait à supporter tout un tas d'émotions négatives, comme la souffrance et la solitude, mais alors _ça_ , cette espèce de gêne collective qui rendait l'air épais comme du sirop d'érable, quelle horreur...

Tout le monde s'enfuit vite, avec de faux sourire crispés au possible, pas du tout suspicieux. Heureusement que Riku n'avait pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre, parce que sinon, il aurait tout de suite senti qu'un truc clochait dans cette histoire.

Bon, mais au moins, ils pourraient tous oublier cette histoire, à présent. Ou essayer.

Vanitas pressentait que la troupe d'imbéciles heureux n'allaient jamais cesser de faire des allusions à ses sentiments malvenus. Il se demanda pourquoi ils l'embêtaient lui et pas Xion. Il se demanda aussi s'il allait tuer Xion, juste au cas où l'affection de la jeune fille s'avérait réciproque, et ce même si Riku n'avait jamais rien laissé transparaître en ce sens.

Bof. Il l'aimait bien, Xion. Mais il tuerait peut-être Sora, s'il continuait de l'emmerder avec tout ça. Voire Kairi et Lea, s'ils lui donnaient un motif valable.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il réfléchissait déjà à un plan d'assassinat qui ne le désignait pas immédiatement comme coupable – ce qui s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu – lorsque Riku vint lui faire la conversation. Ça arrivait quelques fois, et ça n'aurait pas dû surprendre Vanitas autant, puisqu'ils faisaient partie du même camp. Certains iraient même jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient amis, mais le principal concerné ne se sentait pas suffisamment objectif sur la question pour en juger.

Il devenait de plus en plus doué pour jouer l'attitude détachée et stoïque. Peut-être au point où l'autre commençait à se demander s'il l'agaçait en venant lui parler, mais bouarf, mieux valait ça plutôt qu'il ne devine ses sentiments pour lui, non ?

« J'y repensais, commença Riku sans préavis, c'est louche cette histoire d'anniversaire quand même. C'est Sora qui a eu l'idée ?

-Je crois, ouais.

-Hum... Ça ne me surprend pas de lui, mais c'est étonnant que Kairi l'ai laissé faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle est, disons, plus observatrice que lui...

-Elle sait que t'aimes pas les surprises ? devina Vanitas.

-Euh, oui... Mais toi, comment tu le sais ?

-Ça s'est vu à ton air crispé quand Sora t'as dit la vérité. »

Sa langue fourcha au mot « vérité », mais il espérait que l'autre ne se rendrait compte de rien.

«Ah, ouais... C'est un peu pour ça en fait, je sais pas trop comment réagir. J'arrive pas à... avoir l'air surpris. Même quand je le suis. Les gens pensent souvent que je fais la gueule mais c'est juste... ben, c'est ma tête, quoi. »

Adorable.

Est-ce que Vanitas venait réellement de penser ce mot sans avoir envie de vomir ? Oulah, ça empirait, ce machin.

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'peux pas te blâmer. Je détesterais ça, moi aussi. »

Soudain, Riku se figea, et là, par contre, il semblait décontenancé.

« Ah... Ah bon ?

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air du genre de personnes qui aime bien les anniversaires surprises ? ironisa Vanitas. Sérieusement, Riku ?

-Je, hum... Vu que Ventus aime bien ça, j'me suis dit... Comme vous êtes la même personne...

-Là, tu deviens offensant. »

Et louche.

Vanitas ne tarda pas à faire le rapprochement avec la date qui approchait, et le mauvais pressentiment s'accrocha à son estomac. Non, quand même pas...

Riku s'agita soudainement.

«Je... Ouais... J'ai oublié qu'il faut que j'aille dire quelque chose à... Euh, à plus tard ! »

Oh, non, franchement...

Plus discret, tu meurs. Et est-ce que Riku rougissait, ou bien est-ce que c'était son imagination tordue qui percevait une pigmentation de la peau de l'autre là où il n'y en avait pas ?

En tout cas, l'argenté disparut promptement, sûrement pour faire annuler la fête en urgence – du moins une moitié de la fête, vu que Vanitas partageait son anniversaire avec Ventus, et que, _à lui_ , ça lui ferait plaisir.

Ça l'agaçait vraiment, profondément, que Riku se méprenne à ce point sur sa personnalité ! Ça lui donnait envie de tuer des chatons. Il avait eu l'espoir qu'il sache le cerner, depuis le temps... Qu'il le connaisse mieux que ça.

D'un autre côté... Le fait qu'il ait pensé à faire quelque chose, pour lui, ça lui faisait plaisir. Et ça prouvait que Riku tenait à lui, non ? Quoique, pas s'il l'observait tellement peu qu'il en venait à penser qu'un anniversaire surprise ne lui donnerait pas juste envie de mourir. Hum...

Il décida que les deux informations s'annulaient, donc. Retour à la case départ. Il ne disposait d'aucun indice laissant penser qu'il pourrait un peu plaire à Riku.

Mais malgré le raisonnement rationnel... Trop tard. Quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à de l'espoir venait de s'immiscer dans l'équation.

Et ça, sérieusement, ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

 **Hum.**

 **Est-ce que ça se voit que j'ai bâclé une fin parce que je savais pas comment conclure, ou pas trop ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plu ! À bientôt !**


	4. Jalousie

**Bon. Cet OS était sensé être plus long. Sauf que la seconde partie met trois plombes à s'écrire, et qu'en fait elles peuvent tout à fait être lues à part. Du coup la suite arrivera... Un jour, probablement.**

 **Le Vaniku est très léger ici, comme c'était sensé être une intro à un texte plus grand. Mais bon, je l'aime bien quand même.**

 **Warnings : spoils sur KH3D ? Mais comme le jeu est sorti il y a six ans, je suis pas sûre que ce soit nécessaire de prévenir ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pièce blanche. Ronde, qui donne le tournis rien qu'à la contempler. Treize sièges aux dimensions ridicules et le plafond haut, très haut, très très haut.

Treize sièges.

Ce jour, la nouvelle Organisation accueillait son dernier membre. Le dernier réceptacle de Xehanort.

Réunis pour l'occasion, les douze autres se trouvaient là, chacun tiré d'un long sommeil, chacun récupérés par Xehanort avant leur chute définitive dans les Ténèbres, l'inconscient éternel.

Parfois, Vanitas se disait que sa disparition complète et irréversible aurait été une meilleure alternative que d'être asservi de la sorte par son ancien mentor, sans aucune chance d'échapper au destin qu'il lui réservait.

Pourtant Vanitas, à l'instar des autres, ne bougeait pas, assis sur le siège de marbre, avec interdiction de prendre une initiative sans ordre direct de la part de Xehanort.

Il baissa les yeux vers le nouveau réceptacle. Le dernier. Sora.

Et il lui fallut tout le sang-froid dont il pouvait faire preuve pour ne pas invoquer sa Keyblade et bondir pour l'éventrer. Parce qu'il sentait la présence de Ventus en lui.

Mais Xehanort l'avait prévenu. Au moindre faux pas, il accélérerait le processus de remplacement de son cœur par le sien, et Vanitas ne tenait pas tant que ça à perdre entièrement sa volonté. Il savait que certains membres de l'Organisation n'attendaient que ça, _l'oubli_ , mais pas lui, loin de là. Il saisirait la moindre occasion de se défaire de l'emprise du vieil homme.

Ventus… Comment avait-il osé préférer laisser son coeur se réparer dans celui de ce gamin, plutôt que de retrouver la moitié de lui-même ? Ce faisant, il avait condamné Vanitas à rester incomplet pour l'éternité, avec toujours cette impression de _vide_.

Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il trouverait un moyen de récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit. Son sang bouillait rien que de penser à l'injustice qu'il subissait.

Il assistait à toute une agitation inutile, en contrebas. Deux idiots qui cherchaient à récupérer le garçon, sans comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Il était perdu, Sora, comme tous les autres fantômes en manteau noir qui se trouvaient à la botte de Xehanort.

Vanitas reconnaissait parmi les guerriers de la Lumière un petit roi à qui il avait mis une raclée, onze ans auparavant – ça ne paraissait pas si loin pour lui - ainsi que quelqu'un d'autre.

Il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Riku – le nom dû être prononcé à un moment durant le combat auquel il ne participait pas – un de ceux qui aurait dû faire partie de la nouvelle Organisation, et qui avait échoué lamentablement à maîtriser ses Ténèbres. Pathétique, mais sa lâcheté le sauvait d'un sort peu enviable.

Vanitas devait bien admettre qu'il l'imaginait plus faible que ça, avant d'assister à ce combat. Il fallait pas mal de puissance, pour tenir tête à Xehanort, et beaucoup de volonté. Riku se battait bec et ongles pour récupérer son ami, et même de là où il se situait, Vanitas pouvait sentir sa détermination. Il ne partirait pas de là sans Sora, et il le faisait très bien comprendre.

L'amitié, hein ? Pas quelque chose que Vanitas pourrait ressentir un jour. Il ne possédait qu'une vague idée de ce que ça faisait, grâce à Ventus, dont il avait toujours ressenti les émotions de très loin, comme une chaleur diffuse derrière une vitre épaisse. Toujours flou, toujours hors de portée. Juste de quoi le faire haïr son double au centuple.

L'idée d'une fuite traversa vaguement l'esprit de Vanitas. Pendant que Xehanort était trop occupé à prêter attention au chahut, il pourrait juste s'éclipser, disparaître. Il jouerait sur sa vitesse et l'effet de surprise. Ça se tentait… Pas du tout. Un autre réceptacle – ou deux, ou trois – le rattraperait forcément avant même qu'il ne puisse passer la porte. S'il existait une heure propice, il ne s'agissait pas de celle-ci.

Vanitas ne bougea pas. Où irait-il, de toute façon ?

Il resta assis sagement et observa, faute de mieux.

Et en observant, contre toute attente, Riku et les autres parvenir à récupérer Sora, à le délivrer du pathétique destin de coquille vide que lui réservait Xehanort, la jalousie explosa dans son estomac en un milliard d'aiguilles pernicieuses.

C'était comme avec Ventus. Il regardait Sora et il ressentait soudain l'envie de détruire tout ce à quoi il tenait.

 _Sora_ comptait pour des gens. Tout ça parce qu'il vivait dans la Lumière, _lui_ , et ce n'était pas _juste_. Vanitas n'avait jamais demandé à être un monstre, tout juste bon à servir d'outil et puis à disparaître seul, sans jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le bonheur du bout des doigts. Il empruntait la route des Ténèbres, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa nature, puisqu'il était incapable d'aimer ou d'être aimé. Pas trop le choix.

Et ça lui donnait envie de leur faire _mal_. À Sora. À Ventus. De se réconforter en se disant que, réduire à néant les espoirs de quelqu'un, c'était encore plus horrible que de ne pas en avoir du tout. Oh, ils souffriraient davantage que lui...

Mais il ne ressentait pas que de la haine. S'il devait se montrer honnête avec lui-même, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, celle-ci lui servait surtout de moyen d'oublier tout ce qui lui manquait. Une armure derrière laquelle enfermer tout le reste.

Parfois, bien malgré lui, il se mettait à rêvasser.

Ce fut le cas lorsque Xehanort sonna la retraite, qu'il rendit les armes, pour l'heure, en attendant un moment plus propice. Ses réceptacles et lui-même disparaissaient peu à peu en volutes de Ténèbres, se rendormant pour l'instant. Sans Sora. Sora, sauvé par le pouvoir de _l'amitié_. Pas quelque chose qui aurait pu arriver à l'un des fantômes en manteau noir.

Vanitas disparaissait, et il fixait des yeux l'imbécile déterminé, ce Riku. Ses yeux turquoise lançaient des éclairs. Qui sait ? Leurs chemins se recroiseraient peut-être. Peut-être qu'il le tuerait rien que pour faire souffrir Sora. Ce serait une douce revanche. Quoique... d'abord, il essaierait de comprendre ce qui les liait.

Riku. Il aurait vraiment été prêt à mourir pour les empêcher de toucher à son ami, hein ? Eh bien...

Ce devait être agréable. D'avoir quelqu'un qui tenait à vous comme ça.

* * *

 **Biou !**

 **Ouais donc, il y a quelques temps, j'ai réalisé qu'en fait, si Vanitas fait partie de la nouvelle Organisation... Ben ils se sont déjà croisés, avec Riku, à la fin de KH3D. Sauf que Riku ne le sait pas mais QUAND MÊME.**

 **Ça m'a fait un choc de ne pas avoir réalisé ça plus tôt. Parce que ben, mon OTP s'est croisé pour de vrai dans le jeu et je n'en avais AUCUNE IDÉE. Ahem, pardon. Mais du coup, il fallait que j'écrives un truc là-dessus, évidemment.**

 **Voilà voilà. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! À plusss !**


	5. Obsession

**Bonjour ! Ça faisait longtemps.**

 **Faut dire que j'avais deux OS en préparation pour ce recueil et que les deux sont assez longs. Du coup j'en ai fini un, alors voilà.**

 **Ceci est sensé être la suite de l'OS précédent, mais ça peut se lire à part, y a pas d'souci ! Il est beaucoup trop long ça m'soûle mais bon ! x)**

 **Bêta-lecture : Syln**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Perché sur une branche épaisse, Vanitas serrait les dents. En contrebas, ses Nescients se faisaient allégrement massacrer, ce qui lui envoyait des décharges fort désagréables chaque fois que l'un d'eux réintégrait son aura.

Prévisible, ceci dit. Et puis, que valait la vie de quelques créatures éphémères, en échange d'un moyen de satisfaire sa curiosité ? De plus, leur sacrifice s'avérait inévitable dès le départ : Xehanort lui avait donné l'ordre de répandre les Nescients dans les Mondes, comme autrefois. Et s'il n'obéissait pas...

Néanmoins, son observation tournait quelques peu en rond, force était de l'admettre. Sous son masque opaque, Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Au pied de son arbre, un Porteur de Keyblade se battait contre les monstres aux yeux rouges. Un Maître, même. Riku. Et autant, Vanitas avait trouvé la situation intéressante durant les cinq premières minutes, pour une raison assez obscure, autant ceci ne lui apprendrait _rien du tout_.

Il n'allait pas avancer dans sa compréhension des choses ainsi, juste en regardant cet imbécile se battre, si ? Peut-être fallait-il passer à la vitesse supérieure. Chercher les réponses directement sur le terrain. Et puis, ça lui ferait une distraction. Tourmenter les autres était toujours amusant.

En une minute de temps, il eut rappelé ses Nescients à lui et sauté de son perchoir, peignant la confusion sur le visage de sa cible. Riku se reprit bien vite, Keyblade bien en évidence, comme s'il comptait lui faire peur avec son arme ridiculement moche. Après un regard à son manteau noir, il devina habilement :

« Tu fais partie de l'Organisation !

-Brillante déduction.

-C'est toi qui fais apparaître ces créatures ? »

Pff... Vanitas avait l'impression d'entendre cette phrase pour la millionième fois, au bas mot. Au début, ça l'amusait, cette expression de stupeur, mais maintenant, cela l'irritait.

« Et si on arrêtait d'énoncer des évidences, hum ? Ce n'est drôle pour personne. »

Riku paraissait méfiant, visage sérieux et fermé, posture de garde sans aucune faille, muscles raidis à l'extrême. Pas très content de sa rencontre, visiblement. Ah, Vanitas faisait cet effet aux gens, oui... Même à ses alliés, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Au moins, ils lui fichaient la paix – pour la plupart.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Vanitas l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Même d'aussi près, il ne comprenait pas... Mais ce qu'il cherchait à saisir n'était pas matériel. À vrai dire, il n'était pas réellement certain de ce qu'il cherchait lui-même. Ce type l'intriguait, et également cet étrange lien qui le liait à Sora.

Il avait toujours cru que l'amitié rendait faible, mais s'il se trompait... Il revit ce sauvetage, à Illusiopolis, et la jalousie le frappa de nouveau, tenace. Depuis ce jour-là, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

« Oh, simplement discuter.

-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, venant d'un serviteur de Xehanort ! »

Vanitas retint un rire offusqué.

« Serviteur ? Vraiment ? Eh bien... »

Et il attaqua.

* * *

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama finalement Riku, lorsqu'il fut clair qu'aucun d'eux n'allait l'emporter sur l'autre. Qui es-tu ? »

Oh ? Une nouvelle idée fleurit dans l'esprit de Vanitas. Peut-être que ceci le ferait réagir.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, il retira son masque. Son adversaire ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Eh bien, Riku, tu as du mal à comprendre ?

-Comment... Pourquoi ressembles-tu à Sora ? »

Vraiment, Yen Sid ne leur avait rien dit ? À bien y réfléchir, Yen Sid ne connaissait peut-être pas toute l'histoire, lui non plus. Même pour Vanitas, c'était dur à avaler, que le lien de Ventus avec ce gamin ait déteint jusque sur son apparence à lui. Il détestait ressembler à cette vermine qui lui avait volé sa moitié lumineuse, mais en l'occurrence, la similitude perturbait Riku, et c'était au-delà du désopilant.

« Je _suis_ Sora. »

L'autre ne cilla même pas. Aw, dommage...

« Dis-moi la vérité !

-Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas la vérité ? s'amusa Vanitas. Comment peux-tu être si sûr que je te mens ? Après tout, ton ami a bien failli se faire avoir par Xehanort une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

-Tu n'es pas crédible une seconde ! Et puis, je l'aurais senti. »

L'être des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil circonspect à cette réponse.

« Senti ? »

Indémontable, Riku hocha la tête avec le plus grand sérieux. Pfff, ces êtres de Lumière...

« C'est mon meilleur ami. Je le reconnaîtrais entre mille ! »

Et il en semblait tellement persuadé... Vanitas ne put retenir un claquement de langue agacé.

« Ça va, épargne-moi le mélodrame. Garde ça pour la fin de l'histoire. Tu en auras bien besoin quand tu lui feras tes adieux.

-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux... »

Quel théâtralisme, décidément ! Vanitas ricana. Sa hargne était aussi distrayante qu'agaçante. Ah, il s'imaginait bien tuer Sora devant lui. Quelle tête ferait-il en voyant le visage de son ami virer au bleu avec sa main sur sa gorge ?

« Dans ce cas, prie pour qu'il ne se trouve pas sur mon chemin, parce que sinon... »

Par souci de dramaturgie, il n'attendit pas que l'autre réplique avant de se fondre dans un portail obscur.

* * *

Autant que Vanitas pouvait détester Illusiopolis, cela valait toujours mieux, comme quartier général, que la Nécropole des Keyblades.

À présent que Xehanort possédait un peu plus de réceptacles à loger, il ne pouvait plus se contenter de les faire dormir par terre dans la poussière comme des chiens particulièrement mal traités. Il lui fallait un refuge, un sanctuaire. Maintenant, Vanitas avait un lit, il ne pouvait pas tellement se plaindre – quoi que cela ne l'aidait pas spécialement à trouver le sommeil.

Souvent, il errait dans ce Monde qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, simplement pour éviter de croiser les autres au château. Les bâtiments écrasants, les néons, la pluie fine et régulière, le bitume. Une métropole immense, et uniquement treize personnes – qui n'en formeraient bientôt plus qu'une – pour arpenter ces rues. Vanitas se sentait comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin, et l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde.

« C'est rare de te voir sans ton masque. »

Il ferma les yeux de dépit – et également un peu pour retenir ses envies meurtrières.

« Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à m'adresser la parole, Néo.

-Ben va falloir que tu t'y fasses, c'est pas toi qui donne les ordres. »

Vanitas pouffa de rire en se tournant vers l'inopportun. Pathétique.

« Regardez qui essaie de jouer au grand garçon... »

Pitoyable. Et ses cheveux trempés qui lui tombaient devant les yeux ajoutaient au ridicule. Néo était un clone raté de Riku, version plus jeune, plus empoté, plus colérique et davantage victime, s'il était possible.

Vanitas faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de lui taper dessus, malgré sa frustration grandissante rien qu'à le regarder tenter de le défier. Il aurait des ennuis avec Xehanort, s'il s'en prenait à un autre membre de l'Organisation... Quoique, d'après Larxène, Xigbar ne se gênait pas tellement. Pour le frapper et pour autre chose, mais Vanitas ne tenait pas tellement à savoir ; il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes personnels pour se préoccuper de ceux de ce chouineur.

Néo continua de le fixer comme s'il comptait lui faire ravaler son sarcasme, ce qui ajoutait à l'hilarité de Vanitas.

« Allez, dégage.

-Pourquoi ? La ville est à tout le monde, non ? »

Elle appartenait surtout à Xehanort. Une âme cynique aurait ajouté « _aux treize d'entre lui_ », mais le seul capable de réaliser ce trait d'humour préférait se complaire dans le déni pour l'heure, faute de trouver comment sortir de ce foutu piège.

« Ne joue pas à ça, menaça Vanitas. Pour une fois, je vais laisser passer. Dis ce que tu as à dire et barre-toi.

-Qui te dis que je te cherchais ? »

Il se mordit la joue pour tenter de canaliser les Nescients de colère qui menaçaient de s'échapper, serra les poings. Il aurait pu lui faire mal autrement qu'avec des coups. Il aurait pu viser juste, là où ça faisait mal, rien qu'avec des mots. Néo se lisait comme un livre ouvert, ses peurs et ses faiblesses. Cela dit, Vanitas préférait garder cela pour plus tard, pour un moment où il aurait _réellement_ besoin de le briser.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes inepties. Bouge. »

Sans attendre de réaction, il passa devant Néo, le poussant d'un bon coup d'épaule au passage. L'autre chancela, se retourna à son passage.

« Vanitas, attend ! »

Le dénommé s'arrêta, juste pour voir, et attendit.

« Est-ce que... Tu aurais trouvé un moyen d'y échapper ? »

L'imbécile ! Il fallait posséder bien peu de jugeote, pour mentionner une telle chose à voix haute, là où n'importe quel larbin de Xehanort pourrait l'entendre ! Et ce ton, l'espoir tremblotant dans sa voix, la faiblesse et la peur que Vanitas s'échinait à repousser, à oublier, à nier de toutes ses forces...

Non. Il n'était pas aussi faible et geignard que Néo. Certainement pas.

Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher quelques Nescients. De toute façon, si l'autre adolescent ne pouvait venir à bout d'êtres aussi vils, sans doute n'était-il pas un membre adéquat pour la petite équipe de Xehanort. Il le remercierait peut-être, qui sait, si le clone périssait de la sorte ? En lui accordant sa liberté, par exemple ?

Que de piètres rêveries.

* * *

« C'est pas vrai, encore toi ? »

La nuit était tombée sur San Fransokyo, lorsque Vanitas décida enfin de pointer le bout de son nez. Il était habitué à l'hostilité dont faisait preuve son vis-à-vis. Les gens n'étaient pas souvent ravis de le voir débarquer, d'autant qu'il leur donnait pas mal de raisons de lui en vouloir, en règle générale. Rien de nouveau, donc, et pourtant l'air hargneux de Riku lui procura une sensation désagréable. Quelques Nescients lui échappèrent, sans toutefois attaquer.

« Content de me voir ? plaisanta-t-il.

-Ce ne sont pas les termes que j'aurais employé... grinça l'autre.

-Il va falloir travailler ta répartie, mon Riku... soupira tristement Vanitas. On en revient toujours aux mêmes rengaines, c'est presque lassant.

-Si ça te fatigue, je ne te retiens pas, tu peux partir.

-Ah ! Légère amélioration. »

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme perdit un peu de son air méfiant, lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Vanitas. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant que Riku observait, perplexe, la posture de Vanitas. Celle-ci ne présageait nullement d'un affrontement : il se trouvait adossé contre un lampadaire, les bras croisés, pas du tout à l'affût, ses Nescients gambadant le long de la rue sans se soucier de lui le moins du monde.

Finalement, tout doucement, il abaissa sa Keyblade – au moins temporairement.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » soupira Riku, de guerre lasse.

Bonne question.

Comprendre le lien qui l'attachait à Sora, comprendre pourquoi ces satanés êtres de Lumière semblaient ne jurer que par ce qu'ils appelaient l'amitié ? Il enviait déjà cela chez Ventus à l'époque, tout en méprisant ce sentiment écœurant, qui avait somme toute conduit le trio à sa perte. Faire passer le bien de quelqu'un d'autre avant le sien, _vraiment_ ? Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu Riku venir au secours de Sora...

« Tu m'intrigues » répondit-il simplement.

La réponse parut décontenancer l'autre, qui recula d'un pas en détournant le regard, oubliant même son habituelle mine renfrognée.

« Je ne comprends pas, reprit Vanitas en avançant d'un pas de félin, pourquoi quiconque risquerait sa vie pour autrui. Pourquoi tu t'es mis en danger pour la sienne, ce jour-là.

-Pardon ?

-Xehanort aurait pu lâcher ses treize réceptacles sur toi et sur cette stupide souris. Vous n'en seriez jamais ressortis vivants. J'ose espérer que ça t'a effleuré l'esprit. »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard clair de Riku.

« Tu étais présent, ce jour-là ! Dans la dimension des rêves.

-Comme la totalité de l'Organisation. Enfin, sauf le treizième, évidemment, puisqu'il s'agissait originellement de Sora. Honnêtement, Riku, ça aurait dû te frapper plus tôt.

-Je n'ai pas... poussé le raisonnement jusque là, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, asséna Vanitas.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Ooooh, il n'aimait pas cette note de mépris qui teintait dans sa voix.

« Explique toujours. »

Riku haussa un sourcil interrogateur, sincèrement étonné d'une telle insistance. Décontenancé, peut-être ? C'était facile, de perturber les petits cerveaux des Porteurs de la Keyblade. Ils ne réfléchissaient pas au-delà de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà, de la chaleur rassurante de la Lumière et ceux qui y vivaient, qui pensaient comme eux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

-Explique. »

Il vit Riku soupirer, puis baisser le nez au sol en se massant la nuque. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un non, alors Vanitas attendit. Finalement, il souffla un bruit hésitant en entrouvrant les lèvres :

« Hum... Je ne me suis pas posé la question à ce moment-là. C'est mon ami. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je crois que j'aurais agi de la même manière. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui.

-Même pour moi ?

-Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien ! »

Le sourire de Vanitas se figea sur ses lèvres, amer. Quelque chose lui retourna l'estomac, pas tout à fait de la colère, mais tout aussi glacé.

« Bien sûr, lui reprocha-t-il. Toujours pour les mêmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Riku abandonna son air perdu pour froncer les sourcils.

« N'essaie pas de m'apitoyer. Je sais qui tu es, Yen Sid nous a tout expliqué. Tu suis Xehanort de ton plein gré ! »

Au début, oui. Pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait, pour fusionner de nouveau avec Ventus et redevenir complet... et puis, pour un simple constat fataliste : il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. À présent, c'était trop tard pour fuir, et bientôt, il ne s'appartiendrait plus.

« Yen Sid est mal informé.

-Quoi que tu essaies de faire en tentant de m'embobiner, ça ne marchera pas » prévint Riku.

Bien sûr. Qui voudrait d'un monstre tel que lui, après tout ?

« Hypocrite. »

Il lui tourna le dos pour invoquer son couloir obscur – une grossière ouverture, et Riku aurait eu tout le loisir de l'attaquer dans le dos, mais cet imbécile ne commettrait jamais un acte aussi déloyal. Trop droit même pour ne serait-ce que tolérer l'idée de ressentir une quelconque empathie envers une abomination des Ténèbres. Enfin, Vanitas ne se faisait pas d'illusions à ce sujet, de toute façon.

* * *

« Je t'ai vu, tout à l'heure.

-Bon sang, Néo, il va falloir te montrer plus précis. Ou mieux, ne rien dire du tout. Plus jamais. À personne et surtout pas à moi. »

Quoiqu'il se doutait bien de ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Le clone puait la rancœur à dix mètres. Ils faisaient la même taille, mais Néo paraissait tellement petit et pitoyable... Pas étonnant qu'il serve de souffre-douleur à certains. Vanitas ignora la petite voix qui tentait de forcer son barrage de mauvaise foi en lui soufflant que lui n'était pas franchement mieux loti.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parlais ? C'est un ennemi !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce doit être épuisant d'être si furieux pour rien du tout, dis-moi... »

Néo serrait les dents et les poings. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs. Ah, de la jalousie ? Étrange, mais pas absurde. Il détestait tout ce qui avait trait à son original, et Vanitas pouvait presque s'identifier à cela – leurs situations n'étaient pas tout à fait comparables, et si Néo possédait un tant soit peu de courage, il aurait déjà réessayé de tuer Riku, tout comme Vanitas attendait la bonne occasion pour anéantir Ventus.

« Si Xehanort l'apprend...

-Eh bien ? siffla Vanitas. Je ne fais rien de mal, je le tourmente juste un peu. Ça fait partie du job, non ?

-Tu es sûr que c'est juste ça ? »

Ce sale cancrelat commençait à mettre le nez dans ses affaires et Vanitas n'aimait pas cela. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le colle sans cesse, de toute façon ? De plus, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, sinon Xehanort en aurait vent, et là...

Il sentit un sourire suffisant fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien, Néo, ne sois pas si surpris. Ça t'étonne encore, que les gens préfèrent l'original à la copie ? »

Les traits de son collègue de mauvaise fortune s'adoucir sous le coup de la douleur. Vanitas lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir, lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

« ... Ça te rappelle Naminé, peut-être ? Comme elle t'a abandonné et si vite chassé de sa mémoire. »

Des bruits de courses derrière lui, et une main lui saisit le poignet, serrant fort. Il se dégagea vivement, une menace dans les yeux, mais Néo ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant.

« Ne mêle pas Naminé à ça !

-Ou sinon ? »

L'autre ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Vanitas aurait pu frapper encore plus fort : « _je parie que ta dernière pensée avant de mourir a été pour elle, alors qu'elle t'a préféré Sora, qu'elle ne se doute même pas des sentiments que tu éprouvais pour elle, parce que, qui se soucierait des sentiments d'un objet, hum ?_ », mais Néo semblait avoir eu son compte.

Il le laissa planté là, plus que satisfait de son petit effet.

* * *

Vanitas observait. Dès lors qu'il ne sentait pas l'emprise de Xehanort peser sur lui, il fouillait les Mondes à la recherche d'une silhouette désormais familière. Il n'en savait pas davantage sur son interrogation de base... En revanche il en apprenait de plus en plus au sujet de Riku. Toujours de loin, sans se montrer, lorsque l'autre se trouvait seul ou accompagné de ses amis ridicules, peu importait.

Il connaissait presque toutes ses techniques de combat, le son de son rire, comme il couvait Kairi et Sora avec un regard attendri parfois, le mouvement de recul un peu timide qu'il ne contrôlait pas quand quelqu'un d'autre que ces deux-là s'approchait trop près, ami ou ennemi.

Il l'avait vu se sortir de situations délicates face aux Sans-Coeurs – et avait parfois glissé quelques Nescients dans le tas afin de rajouter un défi supplémentaire. Il l'avait vu interagir avec les habitants des Mondes, avec ce mélange de bienveillance et de réserve, bien moins à l'aise avec les inconnus que Sora.

Vanitas ne comprenait pas. Jamais encore un autre humain n'avait suscité son intérêt – hormis Ventus, mais Ventus était son double, il ne comptait pas comme un « _autre_ ». Cet intérêt échappait à sa logique habituelle, à la vision du monde qu'il se figurait avoir. Il trouvait Riku un peu pathétique et niais, mais ça ne l'agaçait pas autant que chez un Sora ou un Néo. Puis Riku était aussi brave, fort, droit, inébranlable, attirant, torturé, et très drôle à exaspérer.

En ce moment, l'autre préparait son feu de bois pour dormir à la belle étoile, et Vanitas se tapissait parmi les ombres. Tiens donc, il n'avait jamais vu Riku dormir. Est-ce qu'il s'assoupissait rapidement ? Le connaissant, il devait mettre plusieurs heures à trouver le sommeil, tourmenté par une pléthore de démons intérieurs et de souvenirs désagréables. Sans doute qu'il s'éveillait au moindre bruit suspect, preste et alerte, prudent comme il était. Ce serait intéressant de mettre ces théories à l'épreuve. Riku finit par s'asseoir devant le feu, les genoux ramenés contre lui.

« Tu comptes me suivre longtemps comme ça ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Vanitas douta que l'autre soit réellement en train de s'adresser à lui. Mais à qui d'autre ? Comme rien ne se passait et que Riku attendait toujours, son regard fixé vers les flammes mais son attention clairement ailleurs, il finit par faire quelques pas hors des Ténèbres.

« Tu sais depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le début, je crois, répondit paisiblement Riku. Tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu te le figures.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Je... Bonne question. »

Il détournait le regard, avec cet air renfrogné qu'il affichait parfois face à une situation embarrassante. Vanitas ne sut pas en déduire quoi que ce soit de pertinent, ce qui augmenta considérablement son intérêt. Curiosité grandissante, presque dévorante. Il pencha la tête, intrigué.

« Vraiment ?

-C'est Xehanort qui t'a dit de me suivre ? »

Un rire bref, aigu. Riku releva la tête avec surprise. Vanitas secoua la tête.

« S'il savait, ce serait mauvais pour moi.

-Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que tu me dis la vérité ?

-Tu peux pas. Mais quel intérêt aurait Xehanort à te suivre ? Il a ses treize réceptacles, à priori, et vous avez presque vos sept Gardiens. Pas besoin de venir bouleverser ce chiffre maintenant. »

Il y eut un moment de défi, échange tendu de regards évaluateurs, à qui réussirait à cerner l'autre en premier. Doucement :

« Viens t'asseoir. »

Oh ?

« Tu ne penses pas que je vais en profiter pour te faire un coup tordu ?

-Probablement que si. Je prends le risque. »

Vanitas prit un moment pour analyser ses propres émotions. Est-ce que ça lui faisait plaisir, que l'autre soit tant lucide sur sa nature et l'invite tout de même à discuter ? Ou bien se sentait-il vexé qu'il soit persuadé d'une entourloupe de sa part ? Excellente question. Un peu de tout ça et d'autres choses, sans doute. Difficile de s'y retrouver avec tant de facteurs à prendre en compte.

Finalement, il accepta la proposition et vint se poster à côté de Riku, se posa dans l'herbe, les yeux focalisés sur le feu devant lui pour éviter de trop fixer l'autre.

« Donc... fit Riku en hésitant un peu. Si tu ne viens pas de la part de Xehanort, je peux savoir ce que tu veux ? »

Échapper à tout ça, à Xehanort, s'échapper à lui-même, comprendre des choses, savoir si c'était lui qui clochait ou le reste de l'univers, cesser de se sentir enfermé dans sa propre tête, et avoir tout ce que Ventus et Sora possédait, tout pareil, sans pour autant devenir eux, parce qu'il était _lui_ et que, devenir quelqu'un d'autre, rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir, littéralement, physiquement, retournait son estomac de peur et d'angoisse, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça allait finir par arriver...

« Toi. »

Un répit.

Le feu crépitait. Il sentit Riku tourner la tête pour le dévisager, il sentit l'incrédulité qui transparaissait.

« C'est-à... dire ? »

Bonne question.

Irritation confusion peine colère stress angoisse impatience. Vanitas se leva.

« Laisse tomber. »

Alors qu'il amorçait une fuite parmi les ombres, un cri derrière lui.

« Attend ! »

Une main autour de son poignet, qui serra durant une seconde hésitante... et puis le relâcha. Quand il se retourna, Riku évita son regard.

« Je... Non, rien. »

Rien.

Il le laissa fuir. Ne fit rien pour l'inciter à rester, mais après tout, ce n'était pas si étonnant, pas vrai ?

* * *

La Cité du Crépuscule. Objectif, surveiller de près Sora et ses deux compagnons grotesques. Mission en duo. C'était rare, que Xehanort fasse appel à deux d'entre lui pour mener à bien une surveillance.

Ce qui soulevait la question : auquel d'entre eux ne faisait-il plus confiance ?

Ce qui amenait une autre interrogation, plus inquiétante : lequel d'entre eux serait le premier à perdre son libre arbitre totalement ?

Xehanort pouvait accélérer le processus, mais cela prenait de l'énergie, et il n'était pas chose aisée de manipuler treize corps à la fois, aussi préférait-il laisser à ses réceptacles leur conscience propres, pour la plupart, pour le moment... et seulement dans le cas de figure où ils ne posaient pas de soucis. Seules exceptions, Ansem et Xemnas bien évidemment, étant donné qu'ils étaient directement issus du vieillard. Terra, également, pour des raisons assez évidentes. Xigbar, à moitié, un peu, personne ne savait réellement à quel point.

Pour les autres, ça se faisait progressivement. Parfois, Vanitas ressentait une présence, qui observait à travers ses yeux, et il la rejetait tellement fort, impulsivement, que ça lui faisait mal au crâne comme un fer chauffé à blanc. De plus en plus fréquemment. De rage et de honte, il avait tôt fait d'éliminer les Nescients terrifiés qui émanaient de lui sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler.

« Alors... » commença Néo, vite coupé par le froid que jeta l'agacement visible de Vanitas.

Sans réagir à la maigre tentative de socialisation, il balança les jambes dans le vide, perché sur le toit plat d'une maison de brique orange, regardant le trio s'esquinter à vaincre une bande de monstres hétéroclites.

En regardant Sora, il voyait Ventus, et s'apercevait qu'il ne le détestait pas tout à fait, pas seulement. C'était complexe. Jalousie, mépris, empathie, identification, haine, attachement. Tout était complexe. Il n'existait jamais qu'une seule émotion à la fois, il s'agissait presque toujours d'un mélange, un méli-mélo de couleurs qui formait un bourbier indissociable et indescriptible. Pareil que lorsqu'il croisait Riku, mais différent, pas le même cocktail, mais un beau merdier tout de même.

« Euh...

-Ce n'est pas la peine de faire la conversation.

-En fait, fit Néo en s'approchant dans son dos, j'ai demandé à Xehanort de nous envoyer ensemble en mission. »

Oh le sale petit con. Vanitas se retourna, espérant que ses traits fermés seraient suffisamment menaçants pour le dissuader de jamais recommencer.

« Pardon ? Depuis quand tu adresses la parole à Xehanort sans trembler de peur, toi ?

-Depuis toujours » rétorqua un Néo piqué au vif.

Ah. Eh bien, s'il disait la vérité, ça l'étonnait. Lui-même évitait autant que possible son ancien professeur. Pas par peur, évidemment, mais rien quede croiser son regard le dégoûtait. Néanmoins, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, ce fut que Xehanort ait accepté la demande de Néo.

« Admettons. Quand est-ce que tu comptes arrêter de me coller comme une âme en peine ?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me rejeter ?

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

À son grand regret, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui sur le rebord du toit. Sora et les autres commençaient à s'éloigner un peu de leur champ de surveillance, mais qu'importe, la ville n'était pas grande et ils les retrouveraient sans peine.

« Eh bien, j'ai l'impression qu'on doit s'entraider si on veut se sortir de... cette situation. »

Oh, alors là. Le fou rire fut incontrôlable, et tant pis si les trois troufions, ou même le reste de la ville, l'entendait ! Hilarité encore renforcée par l'air totalement perdu, et un peu inquiet, de Néo juste à côté de lui.

Non, mais vraiment ? _Entraide_ ? _Sortir_ de cette situation ? Il ne savait pas laquelle de ces idées farfelues l'amusait le plus. Un subtil mélange des deux sans doute, comme pour les émotions.

« Ah, vraiment, t'es magique ! Magiquement naïf.

-Je... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Ne me dis pas que ça te plaît de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Oh, non, pas du tout. Il n'en dormait pas la nuit, il sentait l'angoisse lui nouer la gorge et, parfois, il peinait même à respirer ou à réfléchir, pris dans le tourbillon de sa propre terreur, mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire, rétorqua Vanitas, qu'il y a un moyen de se tirer indemne de tout ça ?

-Parce que si j'y crois pas je vais devenir fou. »

Ce qui fit rire Vanitas de nouveau. Lui, il n'y croyait pas, et par conséquent... Enfin, il n'avait jamais été le champion de la santé mentale, pour tout avouer.

Et puis, ils avaient tous accepté leur sort, au début. Parfois sous la menace ou la contrainte, parfois pour que Xehanort les sauve in extremis de l'effacement total – sans doute la raison de Néo – en espérant pouvoir le duper plus tard... mais ils avaient, à un moment ou un autre, toujours sans mesurer les conséquences, dits oui.

« Mais sinon... poursuivit Néo avec une hésitation inquiétante. Si vraiment on ne peut pas échapper à... Autant, au moins, passer le peu de temps qu'il nous reste en ayant l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un, non ?

-Et comme je suis le seul à ne pas te tabasser dès que l'occasion se présente, tu as de suite pensé à requérir mon amitié ? Je suis flatté. »

Néo secoua la tête.

« C'est pas ça.

-Quoi donc, alors ? Éclaire ma lanterne, je te prie.

-T'as toujours l'air seul. Comme moi. »

Oh, pitié...

« Eh bien, répliqua Vanitas avec un sourire cruel, mieux vaut seul que mal accompagné. »

Néo ne décrocha plus un mot de toute la journée.

* * *

Parfois il se montrait, parfois non, mais Riku semblait toujours savoir lorsqu'il était présent. Parfois ils s'affrontaient avec leurs armes et parfois avec des mots. Une routine, une habitude, et aucun sens à tout ceci, pourtant Vanitas revenait. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment avoir une raison ?

* * *

« Cela doit cesser » lui asséna un beau jour Ansem.

Il le guettait au détour d'une ruelle, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Parfait effet dramatique.

« Il va falloir te montrer un tantinet plus précis » le provoqua le concerné.

En réalité, Vanitas sentait ses entrailles se glacer d'effroi. Évidemment, qu'il saisissait l'allusion.

« Pourquoi tournes-tu autour de ce garçon ? Nous ne t'avons pas donné d'ordres en ce sens.

-Je fais de l'excès de zèle. Ça fait un peu partie du job, de tourmenter ces imbéciles, non ? »

Évidemment, le Sans-Coeur de Xehanort ne parut pas convaincu de l'excuse. Visage sévère, fermé, avec un peu de cette hauteur, que l'on retrouvait chez les fous se prenant pour des rois.

Défi, jaune contre jaune. Très mauvaise idée, mais Vanitas ne pouvait se résoudre à baisser les yeux. Il n'avait jamais pu, quand bien même cela lui aurait évité un bon nombre de soucis, et même au seuil de la mort, sans doute, il continueraitde défier quiconque le pousserait au pied du mur, qu'il s'agisse de Xehanort ou bien de l'un de ces idiots de la Lumière. Qu'est-ce qui lui restait, sinon lui-même et une illusion de fierté, après tout ?

« Méfie-toi, Vanitas. Nous savons bien que tu es imprévisible, mais nous osons espérer que tu ne nous donneras pas de raison de douter de ta loyauté. Auquel cas, le problème serait rapidement résolu.

-Message reçu » répliqua le concerné sur le même ton, d'égal à égal, pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

La rage l'incitait à attaquer et la peur lui dictait d'attendre.

Attendre de s'y trouver contraint. Cela finirait par arriver, s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de se soustraire très rapidement à l'influence de Xehanort.

« Autre chose ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

-Si le message est effectivement passé, alors je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à te reprocher » rétorqua Ansem avec un rictus en miroir, peu dupe face aux mensonges de Vanitas.

Il serait le prochain à perdre son libre arbitre. En tout cas, cela lui pendait au nez.

Message reçu.

* * *

Sora, ce salaud de Sora, toujours à lui voler tout ce qui lui revenait de droit, hein ? Comme Ventus. Les deux mêmes, indissociables dans son esprit.

Sora qui, dans les rues du jardin radieux, sans aucune honte, monopolisait bruyamment l'attention de Riku, à grand renforts de gesticulations des bras et d'éclats de voix enjoués, et Riku riait, plus discrètement, mais riait tout de même à ses fadaises, l'incitant à poursuivre. Sora, qui incarnait tout ce que Vanitas détestait et enviait.

Et pourquoi pas le tuer, dans le fond ? Il n'avait plus rien à perdre en désobéissant, hormis un tout petit peu de temps supplémentaire, ne faisant que retarder l'échéance. Sans Sora, pas moyen de compléter le nombre des gardiens de la Lumière, pas de guerre des Keyblades, et le plan que Xehanort avait mis toute une vie à bâtir serait réduit à néant, rien qu'à cause d'une jalousie sauvage teintée de sadisme, à cause du monstre qu'il avait lui-même créé. Oh, ce serait une fin délicieuse.

Mais comment réagirait Riku ? Ce serait un peu satisfaisant de le voir pleurer. Cela dit...

Compliqué, tout ceci, trop compliqué, et seule sa colère brillait vivement dans son esprit, simple et claire.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, finalement, prirent des chemins opposés, et Vanitas attendit dans son recoin d'ombres à l'angle des ruelles, guetta les bruits de pas.

Dès que Riku fut tout près de lui, Vanitas lui tira le poignet pour le piéger contre le mur, et malgré ou à cause de la surprise, l'autre ne fit rien pour se libérer.

« Je veux ça, asséna Vanitas.

-Euh... Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de se dire bonjour, mais tout de même... »

Son regard ne fuyait pas aujourd'hui et, de toute façon, Vanitas ne le laisserait pas s'esquiver, pas cette fois.

« Tu me demandais ce que je te voulais, la dernière fois. Eh bien, voilà. Je veux ce que tu donnes à Sora. Tout. »

Les rires et la familiarité et les regards protecteurs, et tout ce qu'il ne s'imaginait sans doute même pas. Ça avait l'air tellement facile, pour lui, de donner sans retenue !

Le turquoise de ses yeux tenta une fuite, brièvement, un aller-retour, comme une réflexion, et puis le dévisagea à nouveau, avec une interrogation muette. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent très légèrement, laissant passer un souffle à peine plus fort que les autres.

« Non.

-Ah non ? » siffla Vanitas, une menace froide dans la voix.

Malgré tout, Riku resta maître de lui-même. Il n'avait pas cherché à se dégager de la poigne de Vanitas et, même malgré toutes ces couches de vêtements entre leurs peaux, prendre conscience de cela lui procura une étrange sensation, vibrante.

« Mais je peux te donner quelque chose que Sora n'a pas. N'aura jamais.

-Vraiment ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Si je peux te voler à lui, oui. »

Riku l'embrassa, et Vanitas n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir apprécier la douceur.

* * *

« Tu es tout seul ? »

Néo sursauta, manquant de faire une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour s'écraser – lui ou ce qui en resterait – sur la terre sèche et indifférente de la Nécropole. Il resta un moment sans voix, et pour sûr, ça devait le surprendre, que Vanitas engage la conversation en premier.

Il espérait que le clone comprenne le sous-entendu dans la question. Seul, comme dans « _est-ce que l'ombre de Xehanort pèse sur un pan de ta conscience, est-ce qu'il écoute ce que je m'apprête à t'expliquer, ou non_?».

« Oui. Je crois... »

Il faudrait se contenter de cela. Pari risqué, mais enfin, après tout, mieux valait cela que l'inaction, et Vanitas avait un plan, un embryon de plan, un très mince espoir à tenter. Il ne se faisait pas beaucoup d'illusion à ce propos, cela dit, mais s'il pouvait encore exister une porte de sortie, alors il n'y réfléchirait pas à deux fois.

En silence, il s'assit à côté de Néo, les jambes ballottant dans le vide.

« J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit.

-Ah...

-Je n'ai pas de solution à... tu sais bien, expliqua Vanitas. Et tu as raison, je n'arriverais à rien seul. »

Il se tourna vers lui, espérant son expression la plus sincère possible – et il ne mentait pas vraiment, après tout – lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Je crois qu'on a besoin d'aide.

-On ? répéta bêtement Néo. L'aide de qui ? »

Le jeune homme s'autorisa un rire.

« Allons, tu ne devines pas ? Quelle bande d'idiots altruistes se trouve toujours prêt à venir au secours de leur prochain ? »

La compréhension se fit dans le regard turquoise de Néo. Pas trop tôt.

« Les guerriers de la Lumière sont nos ennemis. Ils ne nous aideront pas.

- _Xehanort_ est leur ennemi. Et oui. Moi, ils refuseront de me croire... Mais ils te feront confiance, à toi. Sora est un idiot naïf. Même s'il pense à un piège, il cherchera à t'aide, au cas où tu dises la vérité. Tu diras la vérité, d'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si on essayait de les manipuler pour une fois... Essaie aussi de pleurer un peu auprès de Riku, si ça se trouve il sera touché et il se sentira un peu responsable de ta petite personne. »

Néo sembla considérer l'idée, les sourcils froncés de surprise et de réflexion.

« Mais toi ? »

Vanitas eut un rictus triste, presque pas feint.

« Si ça marche, tu pourras plaider ma cause auprès d'eux. »

Cela ne marcherait pas, ou miraculeusement.

Il faudrait déjà que Xehanort ne s'aperçoive de rien, ce qui relevait de l'impossible. Que les gardiens de la Lumière fassent confiance à Néo, à la rigueur, ne serait pas si aberrant... Et encore, une fois ces deux étapes passées, faudrait-il qu'ils trouvent _effectivement_ un moyen de le délivrer de l'emprise de Xehanort, et il n'en existait probablement pas.

La seule idée qu'il ait eue. Grotesque, mais qui restait une idée, et qui ne le mouillait pas trop, puisqu'il envoyait Néo au casse-pipe à sa place. Lorsqu'il se ferait chopper, sans nulle doute, Xehanort le priverait de sa volonté... Bon débarras, en un sens, à condition qu'il n'avoue pas l'identité de celui qui lui avait soufflé cette idée, ce tout petit éclat d'espoir.

« Je... C'est notre seule chance, hein ? souffle Néo.

-Oui.

-Alors d'accord. Bordel...

-Tu reviendras me chercher, hein ?

-Bien sûr » promit Néo, et il avait un peu de cette sincérité naïve dans les yeux qui lui rappelait Riku.

Le syndrome du chevalier servant, hum ?

Une voix derrière eux se fit entendre, haut perchée, agaçante, hautaine.

« Regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Larxène. Testicule gauche et testicule droite ! Vous faites bien la paire, tous les deux.

-Eh bien, ma chère, rétorqua Vanitas en se retournant, vu ta tête de bite, on pourrait même former un trio, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Oh, cela lui ôta sa joie de vivre, d'un coup. Tant mieux. Il détestait cette pouffiasse, sans doute davantage encore qu'il ne détestait Néo.

« Dans mon Monde, on coupait la langue des fouteurs de merde comme toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Eh bien, pas étonnant que tu sois partie. À moins qu'ils ne t'aient chassé.

-Méfie-toi, Vanitas...

-Sinon quoi ? » renifla-t-il.

La jeune femme posa une main distinguée sur sa hanche, persuadée que sa gestuelle la rendait plus effrayante. Raté.

« Tu es déjà dans le collimateur de Xehanort, tu sais ça ? Je pourrais très bien en rajouter un peu...

-Pfff... »

Il se leva et la dépassa, glissant avec sécheresse un :

« Et puis ? Ton triomphe serait de courte durée. Après tout, bientôt, toi et moi, nous ferons partie de la même personne, non ? J'ai _hâte_ de passer l'éternité à tes côtés... »

Elle pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait, Xehanort leur réservait le même exact sort. Quelques semaines de plus ou de moins n'y changeraient rien.

* * *

Bien que la surveillance de Xehanort se resserrait autour de lui, Vanitas réussissait encore à passer outre – du moins, jusqu'au moment inévitable où il se ferait surprendre – pour retrouver Riku.

Ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup. Discuter ne ferait que mettre en lumière l'absurdité de la situation, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

C'était risqué, ce qu'ils faisaient là. Pas grand chose, pas bien longtemps, des baisers fugaces et urgents, des échanges de sarcasmes et un peu d'insultes, une proximité.

Tout de même... La question qu'il se posait depuis le tout début finit par franchir ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ?

-Quoi, pourquoi ? rétorqua Riku, les deux mains sur la taille de l'autre.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Si c'est par pitié, tu peux arrêter tout de suite. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne, encore moins qu'on daigne lui accorder un peu de chaleur uniquement par empathie, et le fait d'imaginer que Riku puisse penser à lui de la sorte, sans réelle envie de se trouver à ses côtés, le faisait bouillir de rage, et d'autre chose qui couvait par dessous, faisant apparaître des Nescients apathiques et déprimés qui l'horripilaient au plus haut point.

Riku conserva un visage fermé, trop sérieux. Il ne souriait que lorsqu'ils parlaient de broutilles, ou quand Vanitas se moquait de lui, même lorsque les mots étaient violents.

Dès lors qu'ils évoquaient quelque chose qui se rapportait à un _nous_ , la gravité regagnait ses yeux. Après tout, oui, sans doute, ça n'aurait jamais dû exister. Et si Vanitas se fichait bien de fricoter avec l'ennemi – au contraire, la désobéissance lui procurait toujours une certaine exaltation – ce n'était pas le cas de Riku, le Riku trop droit, trop gentil pour se lier à une abomination pareille, et qui pourtant aimait ça.

Comme la culpabilité devait le ronger... et il continuait malgré tout à venir à leurs entrevues secrètes. Vanitas hésitait à prendre cela comme une preuve d'affection, une preuve qu'il _comptait_. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il signifiait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, et s'il se faisait de faux espoirs, ah... Connaître le goût amer de la déception ne le tentait pas du tout.

Finalement, l'autre secoua la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas altruiste à ce point. »

Tiens, petite tentative d'humour...

Oui, en effet. Presque, mais pas tout à fait. Quelqu'un comme Sora, peut-être, l'aurait fait, cela dit.

« Pourquoi, alors ?

-Je ne sais pas, Vanitas... » soupira Riku, et il résidait une tristesse étonnante dans sa voix.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'en sais rien. C'est ta faute, tu sais ? À partir d'un certain point, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser... »

Il ne s'exprimait pas clairement, comme quelqu'un qui rechignait à avouer ce qu'il éprouvait – Vanitas le savait, parce que lui le faisait souvent, tourner autour du pot.

« Penser à quoi ?

-À toi. »

Son esprit embrouillé se trouva à court de mots. Et tant pis, quelle importance ?

Parler, c'était une activité très surfaite.

* * *

Est-ce que Xehanort remarquait les absences prolongées de Néo ? Il possédait treize réceptacles à surveiller, après tout. Vanitas essayait de ne pas trop espérer. De ne pas trop y penser, au cas où le vieux surveillerait son esprit.

Il avait songé en parler à Riku. Lui dire ce que Xehanort leur réservait – quoique le camp des gentils devait s'en douter plus ou moins, après tout – peut-être pleurer un peu pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation. Pourtant, quelque chose le bloquait, pernicieux. Une gêne, une angoisse.

De toute façon, si Néo ne réussissait pas à leur extorquer une solution, Vanitas n'y parviendrait pas non plus. S'il existait une solution.

Il attendrait.

* * *

« Dis, tu préfères qui ? Moi ou Sora ? »

Il sentit les bras de Riku se figer autour de lui. Ah, il n'aimait pas ça. La jalousie creusait de nouveau un gouffre à l'intérieur de son estomac, perfide.

« Ce n'est pas comparable...

-Bien sûr que si. »

Mais il secoua la tête contre son cou.

« Sora est mon meilleur ami. Et toi, tu es... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, faute d'un mot connu qui définirait la nature de leurs entrevues – il en existait un, bien sûr, qui résonna dans la tête de Vanitas, mais il préférait encore mourir que de se l'avouer.

« Je suis au-dessus ou en dessous de lui ?

-C'est ça que j'essaie de t'expliquer ! s'agaça Riku. Il n'y a pas de dessus ou de dessous. C'est différent, c'est tout.

-Différent mieux ou pire ?

-Vanitas, s'il te plaît... »

Sa voix, se voulant sans doute menaçante, se brisa sur la fin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ne me force pas à y penser. Pas maintenant. Peut-être après tout ça...

-Après la guerre, rétorqua Vanitas, l'un de nous deux sera mort. »

Et il ne doutait pas de qui ce serait. Les gentils l'emportent toujours, pas vrai ? Seul Xehanort se trouvait suffisamment stupide pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

« Justement. Ce sera déjà assez difficile comme ça. »

La réalisation s'abattit sur lui. Oh. Riku allait souffrir. Par sa faute. Parce que, sans doute, un peu, il tenait à lui.

Et cela, c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse lui faire.

* * *

« Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire...

-Trop tard. Tu as commencé, tu termines.

-Néo nous a raconté. »

Eh bien, il avait mis le temps, cet imbécile... Trop de temps.

Vanitas croisa les bras.

« Très bien. Et ?

-On ne va pas laisser Xehanort faire ça.

-À moins d'une solution magique et miraculeuse, vous n'aurez pas le choix. Et puis, il faut bien la finir cette foutue guerre, non ? Il trouvera d'autres réceptacles, même si vous en sauvez quelques uns.

-D'accord, je rectifie. Je ne laisserais pas Xehanort te faire ça. »

Son ton défensif était réellement adorable, alors Vanitas l'embrassa. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Certes. Tu as un plan ? »

À observer la perte d'assurance sur son visage à cette question, sûrement pas.

« Pas encore... avoua Riku d'un ton qui tremblait un peu. Tu pourrais... tu pourrais juste t'enfuir ? On te protégera. J'arriverai à convaincre les autres. Ils m'écouteront. »

Et Vanitas éclata de rire, devant son air dépité. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas, hein ? Il ne pigeait pas la situation, ce bourbier infâme, ni l'impossibilité _totale_ de s'en dépêtrer. Il n'en avait _aucune idée_.

« Ta naïveté me touche... Riku, tu n'es pas très futé, pas vrai ? Je pourrais fuir aux bouts des Mondes que cela ne servirait à rien. Il est _dans ma tête_. Indélogeable, sauf s'il le souhaitait. Comment tu comptes le convaincre ? En demandant gentiment ?

-Arrête. Il y a forcément... Il y a toujours une solution !

-Pas pour les méchants, jamais, asséna Vanitas avec un ressentiment qui refaisait soudain surface. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Parce qu'il avait des amis et sûrement une famille et des tas de mains tendues pour l'aider à se relever et, pour la première fois, la jalousie de Vanitas fut tournée vers Riku. Il était comme les autres, comme Sora et ses promesses pleines de candeur.

Au fond, cela ne ferait peut-être pas si mal, de disparaître définitivement.

Il le quitta sans un bruit, sans un mot, sans un adieu, sans savoir qu'il ne le reverrait plus, pas encore, même s'il ne parvint pas à éprouver de surprise lorsque cela se produisit.

Il le quitta sans promesse, tout comme leur histoire avait débuté, le coeur plus lourd qu'au départ.

Il le quitta à pas feutrés et l'autre le regarda partir, sans se douter non plus, mais il aurait dû.

* * *

Parce que lorsque Vanitas revint à Illusiopolis, ce fut pour trouver Néo en pleurs. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement, sans sanglot et sans dramatisation inutile, juste le poignant constat de son échec.

Vanitas s'approcha sans un bruit, mais l'autre dut le sentir arriver, puisqu'il commença à chuchoter.

« Je savais que c'était risqué. Je savais. Il lui a juste fallu une seconde. Une seule seconde à fouiller dans ma tête. J'aurais pas pu l'éviter. Je pense pas que j'aurais pu. J'aurais pas pu, hein, pas vrai, non ?

-Il sait qui t'a donné l'idée ?

-Je suis désolé. »

Bordel. Un rire de douleur lui échappa. Prévisible. Ainsi donc, c'était le moment, hum ? Il connaissait le châtiment pour les traîtres. Il l'avait vu venir, ça lui pendait au nez, même sans cette histoire.

Il considéra le pantin à ses pieds, mort de peur, qui tremblait, et il ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir. Pour quoi faire ? Vu le pourcentage de chances que leur petit plan réussisse, de toute façon... Néo n'y était pour rien.

Vanitas se fabriqua son meilleur sourire cruel.

« Décidément, Néo, de toute ta vie tu n'as jamais rien fait correctement, pas vrai ? »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire stopper ses sanglots. Même sans le regarder, il savait que l'autre l'écoutait attentivement, lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Enfin, qu'attendre d'autre d'une copie ratée ? Dès le début, t'avais un défaut de fabrication, hum ?

-Arrête.

-Pourquoi ? S'il y a bien un moment pour contempler ta propre médiocrité, c'est celui-ci. Au début, tu espérais tellement pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre... Au final, c'est ce qui va arriver, tu devrais être ravi ! Ce sera toujours mieux que de laisser un déchet comme toi vivre. Si on peut appeler ça une vie.

-S'il te plaît...

-Est-ce que tu es une vraie personne, d'ailleurs, Néo ? Je dirais que non. Tu es un objet, désormais sans utilité. Dans le fond, Xehanort ne fait que te recycler. C'est une plutôt bonne action. Rien de mal en tout cas, étant donné que personne ne t'a jamais aimé. Ni ton créateur, ni Naminé, ni Sora, ni personne pour qui tu aurais pu éprouver un minimum de sympathie. Personne n'a pleuré à ta première mort et personne ne pleurera pour celle-ci. Pour quoi faire, de toute façon ? Ils ont le vrai Riku. Et toi, tu vas mourir seul. »

Néo ne réagissait plus, prostré. Il venait de le briser pour de bon. Parfait.

Les mots blessaient, parfois durant toute une vie, mais qu'importait, puisqu'il allait mourir de toute façon ? C'était même plus enviable, comme sort, de disparaître en sachant que rien ne nous retenait. Enfin, Vanitas imaginait que ça devait l'être, et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il débiterait des cruautés par sympathie.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement. Se cacha, en vérité, pour pouvoir assister à la scène, lorsque Xehanort arriva dans la rue sombre et y trouva un pantin aux fils coupés.

« Il est l'heure » dit-il.

Et Néo releva son visage vers lui, inexpressif.

« Oui. S'il vous plaît. »

Vanitas ne prêta pas attention à la suite. Le bruit d'un couloir obscur qui se refermait dans son dos lui glaça les entrailles. Il se retourna pour faire face à Larxène. Enfin, plus tout à fait Larxène. Tiens donc. Si Xehanort effaçait trois consciences dans la même journée, sans doute la bataille finale se profilait-elle...

Et à ce moment précis, Vanitas songea à Riku, et ne fut plus si sûre que les guerriers de la Lumière l'emporteraient, à sept contre treize... Cela ne devrait plus le concerner, pourtant...

Il enviait Néo. Finalement, il aurait aimé ne compter pour personne, lui aussi. Ç'aurait été plus simple de se résigner.

Il invoqua sa Keyblade et un sourire froid, regarda droit dans les yeux de son ancien mentor.

« Je ne vais pas me laisser faire sans me battre, vous savez ?

-Je sais. »

Affronter ses peurs, hein ?

* * *

Le chaos. C'était le chaos. Exactement ainsi que Riku se représentait une guerre, à vrai dire, et pourtant, il n'était pas prêt. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'était.

Paralysé. L'inquiétude ralentissait ses mouvements, et ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'il se réveille, qu'il se concentre, sinon il serait bientôt mort. Mort d'inquiétude, pour ses amis et pour Vanitas, qu'il ne parvenait pas à distinguer dans la poussière et les cris. Tout était confus et ils leur étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir et même sa vue se brouillait et il devenait simplement un noeud d'angoisse...

Il allait céder à la tentation et crier son nom, sans se soucier de ce que les autres en penseraient, lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Le son se bloqua dans sa gorge. Juste une silhouette à travers la tempête, seule, une masse de cheveux sombres et sa Keyblade à la main.

Soulagement et peur, mais surtout soulagement et il ne vit rien d'autre.

Il n'a pas menti, lorsqu'il a dit à Vanitas qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, il était tombé amoureux de lui – il n'avait pas employé ce terme d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour. Il ne comprenait pas l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour lui depuis le début, et il ne s'expliquait pas le déclic, un jour, qui l'avait incité à cesser de se voiler la face, malgré toute l'impossibilité de leur histoire, mais, peut-être, juste peut-être, que tout ceci pouvait bien se terminer.

Alors Riku se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa de toute la force de son sang d'encre.

Il ne comprit pas encore lorsque, au lieu de répondre à son baiser, l'autre se fendit d'un sourire froid contre ses lèvres.

Il réalisa à peine lorsque la Keyblade lui transperça le ventre.

Il se recula, perdu de chagrin, pour voir un sourire s'élargir sur le visage de Vanitas. Mais pas _son_ sourire.

« Désolé, Riku. Je crains que celui que tu cherches n'existe plus. »

Il rechercha sa propre Keyblade, réussi à lever le bras, un peu, mais Xehanort retirait déjà son arme et s'enfuit prestement.

Et sans même réussir à venger son amour, Riku s'écroula dans la poussière.

* * *

 **Je ne suis même pas désolée.**

 **En vrai j'aurais peut-être carrément pu séparer les parties avec Néo pour en faire une fic différente mais j'sais pas, ça allait bien ensemble dans ma tête.**

 **J'ai un peu galéré pour cet OS mais je regrette pas trop. J'crois que je l'aime bien. Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **À plus !**


	6. Lanternes

**Hello !**

 **Petit OS un peu léger, qui est le miroir de l'OS "lanternes" poster sur mon recueil de SoVen, Constellations. N'hésitez pas à lire les deux, ils sont complémentaires ! Ceci dit, ce n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre.**

 **En revanche, si vous n'avez pas vus le film Raiponce, vous pourriez être un peu confus quant au contexte. J'sais pas. Déso.**

 **(Cet OS ne tient pas compte des trailers de KH3. Ni de KH3 tout court du coup.)**

 **Voilà voilà ! Ça devrait me faire pardonner de la dernière fois, en principe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ronchonnes ? J'ai rien fait pour l'instant.

-Je ronchonne pas.

-Tu ronchonnes. Ça me facilite trop la tâche, si t'es déjà de mauvaise humeur alors que j'ai pas commencé à t'embêter.

-Pas commencé, ça, c'est une question de point de vue... » ronchonna effectivement Riku.

Il poussa un soupir épuisé. Lui qui planifiait de se coucher tôt, voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient à prolonger la mission jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Pas que ce soit de la faute de Vanitas, pour une fois. Pas directement, en tout cas. Tout ça pour que leurs emmerdeurs de coéquipiers s'amusent sur une barque pendant qu'ils patrouillaient, eux, sur la rive sinistre du lac, loin de tout ce qui aurait pu être amusant.

Bon, ok, il ne devrait sans doute pas dû les traiter d'emmerdeurs. L'épuisement gagnait ses nerfs, ainsi que Vanitas qui lui donnait fréquemment envie de lui coller quelques paires de baffes. Ou de l'embrasser pour le faire taire, m'enfin, ça, ça n'arriverait qu'en dernier recours. Pas question qu'il cède en premier.

« Bah ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien dit en tout cas, fit observer Vanitas.

-Laisse, j'suis juste fatigué. »

En fait, il avait les paupières qui piquaient douloureusement. Insomnie la veille, levé tôt ce matin, et minuit approchait. Sans oublier la rencontre d'un futur couple charmant, dont la fille avait des cheveux magiques qui s'illuminent quand elle chante. Cette petite caractéristique lui valait d'être poursuivie par une vieille folle qui s'avérait être sa mère. L'homme quant à lui était poursuivi, lui, par un cheval fou furieux qui faisait encore davantage peur que la sorcière.

Bien entendu, se trouver à proximité de ces individus avait poussé les porteurs de la Keyblade à se faire, eux aussi, poursuivre par une vieille sorcière et par un canasson moisi par monts et par vaux.

Tout ça en devant supporter Vanitas, Sora et Ventus. Son lot quotidien, en somme, mais là, au bout de tant de temps sans repos, il saturait quelques peu.

La prochaine fois, il demanderait à partir en mission avec Aqua. Elle était calme, Aqua, et puis ça ferait du bien de ne pas être celui qui prenait toutes les décisions, pour une fois. Ou bien Xion. À vrai dire, il craquait un peu pour Xion, très légèrement, ce qui était assez surprenant étant donné son goût prononcé pour…

« C'est ta faute, tu sais ? Fallait pas leur dire oui. »

… les emmerdeurs. Riku grimaça.

« Tu peux pas dire ça alors que tu les as encouragés, espèce de traître.

-Vraiment, j'ai fait ça ? »

Même sans le regarder, il pouvait deviner son expression : sourire ravi et sourcils haussés en une fausse expression de surprise. L'enfoiré avait bien évidemment poussé Sora et Ven sur le chemin de l'emmerdement maximal. Après tout « _Que deviendront Raiponce et Flynn si on ne les surveille pas, hum ? Avec tout ce beau monde qui leur court après, mieux vaut les avoir à l'oeil de très près, non ? Et puis on peut pas empêcher Raiponce d'aller voir les lumières, c'est son rêêêêve..._ ». Comme si Vanitas en avait quelque chose à foutre.

Le rêve de Raiponce et la nouvelle lubie de Sora et de Ventus, des étoiles pleins les yeux face à la promesse de jolies lanternes éclairant le ciel.

« Je vais même pas répondre.

-Oooh, ben t'es vraiment pas marrant ce soir !

-Van', s'il te plaît, j'ai dû dormir quelque chose comme une demi-heure cette nuit…

-C'est ta faute aussi, ça. La nuit c'est fait pour dormir. Ou pour autre chose. Est-ce que _quelqu'un d'autre_ a dormi une demi-heure, ou c'est juste toi ? »

Ah non mais vraiment…

« On est en mission, je vois même pas pourquoi on parle de ça » maugréa Riku en bénissant l'obscurité de masquer son rougissement.

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs semaines, ce genre de remarques, toujours repoussant la limite de plus en plus loin. Il ne s'y habituait pas. Heureusement, d'un côté.

Il aurait juste aimé que ça n'influe pas durant les missions. Ils devaient rester alertes et patrouiller sur la rive, au cas où quelque chose ou quelqu'un apparaîtrait pour s'en prendre à Raiponce et Flynn. N'importe quoi pouvait surgir des bois juste à quelques mètres d'eux, ou même de l'eau. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas que Gothel sache contrôler les Sans-Coeur, comme une bonne moitié des vilains qu'ils affrontaient...

« Si tu veux pas me dire, je peux toujours mener ma petite enquête... »

Riku soupira. Évidemment, son coéquipier ne comptait pas lui rendre la tâche facile.

« C'est pas la peine. C'était juste moi. »

Juste lui et son anxiété. Déjà qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup avant la guerre, mais alors depuis la fin, pfiou… Ça allait lui prendre du temps avant de cesser de s'inquiéter pour tout et tout le monde. M'enfin. Il faisait avec.

Il aurait pu faire semblant de ne pas remarquer le souffle de soulagement, presque imperceptible, de son coéquipier. Il aurait pu et ç'aurait été bien plus reposant pour tout le monde.

Il supposait que Vanitas et son sale caractère déteignait sur lui, après tout.

« T'y a échappé bel, dis donc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu baves encore ? demanda Vanitas en se tournant vers lui.

-T'as failli être jaloux. »

Oh, il aimait tellement, quand il parvenait à lui en boucher un coin, comme ça ! Ce n'était arrivé que deux fois auparavant, mais la difficulté rendait justement la chose plus satisfaisante.

Ce petit air outré et courroucé dans les prunelles jaunes de l'autre, ça le ferait presque tomber amoureux.

Presque, parce que juste après, alors qu'il reportait son regard sur son environnement pour continuer la surveillance, il sentit une poussée qui le fit perdre l'équilibre. Il aurait dû le voir venir, mais non. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se rattraper et chuta dans le lac, la tête la première, ne pouvant que contempler le rictus satisfait de Vanitas, avant de manquer de mourir sous le coup du choc thermique.

« Alors, t'es mieux réveillé, maintenant ? »

Eh oui. C'est l'effet que ça faisait, de piquer une tête dans une eau glacée. Riku rejeta sa frange mouillée en arrière pour mieux fusiller l'autre du regard.

« Ne va pas me dire que t'as fait ça pour me rendre service !

-Si, un peu. Parce que si un Sans-Coeur débarque et que tu t'endors en plein combat, compte pas sur moi pour te sauver. En plus, maintenant que t'es là, tu peux nager jusqu'au milieu du lac, nan ? J'suis sûr que t'aurais aimé aller avec les deux autres pour allumer une petite lanterne. C'est le genre de trucs débiles que t'aime b- »

Puis sous ses mèches noires se dessina un air trahi et surpris lorsqu'il sentit une main s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Il se retrouva dans l'eau avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avec un cri de consternation.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, aspirant une goulée d'air, ses cheveux tombaient de façon étrange, pas vraiment lisses, mais plus vraiment pointus non plus. Tiens donc, Riku ne l'avait jamais vu avec les cheveux mouillés auparavant. Intéressant. Étrangement mignon. Ah, flûte, il ne devrait pas y songer maintenant, surtout qu'il n'avait plus l'excuse de la fatigue… Tant pis, de toute façon, les chances que quelqu'un les attaque à ce moment précis étaient…

Vanitas sursauta, provoquant un petit clapotis dans l'eau.

« Putain de merde !

-T'as vu, c'est pas agréable d'avoir froid.

-C'est pas ça. J'ai senti un truc.

-Pardon ?

-Y'a un truc dans l'eau ! Ça m'a touché l'pied ! »

Il cherchait frénétique de tout côté, s'agitant pour ne pas couler, ce qui fit sourire Riku.

« Tu sais, il y a des poissons qui vivent dans ce lac…

-C'était trop gros.

-Un gros poisson alors.

-Bordel ! »

Il recula en sondant les abysses obscurs des yeux, avec tant de précipitation que Riku ne songea même pas à l'esquiver lorsque son dos heurta son torse.

« Eh, doucement ! T'as peur des poissons ?

-C'était pas un poisson. C'est toi l'poisson !

-T'as plus de répartie d'habitude.

-Ah, ta gueule.

-Toi ta gueule.

-Non toi.

-Fais-moi taire alors. »

Ah.

Merde. Il venait vraiment de dire ça ? Merde. C'était vraiment pas le moment de flirter.

L'autre se retourna sans reculer, un sourire dangereux collé aux lèvres. Et trop proche. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la chaleur de sa peau, étant donné l'eau glaciale dans laquelle ils barbotaient, mais ça lui donnait chaud tout pareil.

« Euh, non, je veux dire, euh... »

Sauf que Vanitas ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention du tout, fixant le regard en direction des bateaux entassés au milieu du lac, à peine visible d'ici. Sérieusement ? Riku s'apprêtait à lui rappeler qu'il existait, vexé que sa réplique idiote ne lui fasse pas plus d'effet que ça, lorsqu'il vit ce qui avait captivé l'attention de son presque-bientôt-probablement-il-espérait-un-jour petit-ami.

À l'horizon, une toute petite lueur s'élevait doucement vers le ciel, la première lanterne de la soirée, sonnant minuit et le signal pour les autres bateaux. Bientôt, une autre, puis deux, puis une dizaine d'autres flammes voltigèrent lentement, perçant l'obscurité, flottant doucement, certaines directement vers la voûte céleste, d'autre prenant leur temps, ballottés à droite et à gauche, parfois voltigeant à la surface de l'eau. Quelques unes dérivèrent presque jusque eux, colorant l'eau du lac de teintes jaunes, mauves et roses, magnifiques, éclairant leur petit coin sombre et sinistre.

« Wow. C'est…

-Lumineux ? » tenta Vanitas en une réplique qui se voulait teintée de sarcasme.

Et pourtant, il regardait les lumières avec la même attention que n'importe qui, et la même lueur dans les yeux, qu'on pouvait simplement imputer aux reflets des lanternes, ou bien…

« Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser » avoua Riku.

Ça en revanche, il ne parvenait pas à regretter de l'avoir dit, toute trace d'éthique de maître de la Keyblade en mission envolés. L'instant lui paraissait… parfait.

Sans compter malheureusement sur l'humour tordu de Vanitas, dont les lèvres parfaites se tordirent en un rictus insupportable.

« Ce que t'es niais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, comme par hasard… Les jolies lumières, l'eau qui a viré au rose et tout, et ça te prend comme une envie de pisser ?

-T'es vraiment obligé de toujours tout gâcher comme ça ?

-Bon, tu m'embrasses ou pas ?

-Tu mériterais même pas. »

Non, il ne le méritait clairement pas, et Riku aurait dû être vexé que cet imbécile ait ruiné cet instant – il l'était, d'ailleurs. Cela dit, les lanternes dansaient toujours féeriquement autour d'eux, et Vanitas était toujours aussi insupportablement beau, avec ses cheveux trempés et son regard orgueilleux. De plus, il ne s'était jamais trouvé aussi proche de lui, sa main sur son bras, qu'il ne se rappelait même pas avoir posé là, ils se touchaient presque. Puis, ce serait le laisser gagner que de se défiler maintenant, non ? Alors autant…

Il posa une main sur sa joue et, sans lui laisser le temps de déballer un autre sarcasme sur la mièvrerie de la situation, lui vola son souffle. Est-ce que les baisers sur la terre ferme donnaient cette même impression de flotter à plusieurs kilomètres du sol ?

« Eh bah, il était temps.

-Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, que tu te taises et que tu profites de l'instant… grinça Riku avec un sourire jaune.

-T'embrasses mal.

-Comme si tu pouvais faire la comparaison.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hum ?

-Moi je pense, rétorqua Riku contre ses lèvres, que tu ressens le besoin de tout gâcher parce que ça te rend nerveux.

-Quoi ça ?

-Moi.

-Je ne te savais pas si prétent- Purée ! »

Avec un tressaillement, il bondit dans ses bras, puis chercha de nouveau la surface des yeux.

« Euh, Van', si c'est une tentative d'esquiver la conversation, c'est pit-

-Là ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu le vois pas ! »

Et effectivement, avec l'eau éclairée ainsi, difficile de ne pas remarquer l'ombre énorme qui s'éloignait d'eux, en direction des bateaux. Un sacré gros poisson, avec l'emblème des Sans-Coeurs sur le dos. Ceux là aussi, on pouvait compter sur eux pour tout gâcher...

Il soupira malgré lui, ayant presque espéré que la nuit se conclurait sans complications. Il se passa une main humide sur le visage.

« Bon, eh ben, allons-y…

-Allez, t'en fais pas, j'aurais plein d'autres occasions de t'apprendre à rouler des pelles décentes.

-Enflure. Eh, reviens ici ! »

Mais Vanitas nageait déjà vers leur cible en ricanant, fier de ses taquineries. Riku secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas se sentir vexé – l'autre ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, ça l'étonnerait très sérieusement qu'il ait embrassé d'autres gens avant aujourd'hui, puis il passait son temps à tenter de l'agacer de toute façon – et s'élança à sa suite, espérant rattraper le Sans-Coeur avant qu'il n'atteigne les premières barques. Autant éviter de gâcher la fête.

Il aurait tout le temps de se venger de Vanitas plus tard.

* * *

 **Re !**

 **Comme je le disais, c'est rien d'extraordinaire, juste une scène un peu niaise que j'avais en tête. C'est agréable d'écrire des trucs niais parfois.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas !**


	7. Destin et Coïncidences

**Hellow !**

 **Ouais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas posté sur ce recueil. Je l'ai même enlevé de mes fics en cours sur mon profil. Faut dire que KH3 ne m'a pas fourni beaucoup d'inspiration du côté de ces deux-là. Ça ne veux pas dire que je ne publierai plus jamais dessus, mais honnêtement ce sera très sporadique. Pareil pour mon recueil "Constellations".**

 **D'ailleurs j'avais commencé à écrire cet OS avant la sortie de KH3, du coup il ne suit pas DU TOUT la trame du canon. Voilà voilà. Comme titre, j'avais pensé à " _quand Riku se montre exceptionnellement stupide_ " mais bon, c'est un peu long.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« _Quoi_ ? » réitéra l'inconnu, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Riku reprit ses esprits, la confusion se dissipant peu à peu, malgré sa perplexité grandissante.

Il recula, lâcha le bras du garçon en bredouillant.

« Euh, pardon, j'ai crû... Tu ressembles à un ami à moi. »

C'était _dingue_. Ce type ressemblait trait pour trait à Sora.

De dos, Riku avait pensé voir son ami et commencé d'avancer vers lui, tout de même curieux de la teinte plus foncée de ses cheveux – ça ne serait pas trop étonnant de Sora, d'aller chez le coiffeur sur un coup de tête.

Puis le garçon s'était retourné à demi en poursuivant sa route, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, et là Riku avait aperçu les yeux jaunes. Sans réfléchir, il lui avait couru après, terrifié à l'idée que les Ténèbres se soient emparées de lui.

Bon. L'inconnu lui jetait un regard froid et antipathique, celui qu'on posait un étranger qui vous alpaguait sans préavis dans la rue, de façon fort indélicate qui plus est. Plus aucun doute, il ne s'agissait pas de Sora. À moins que Xehanort lui ait fait subir un lavage de cerveau et qu'il soit incapable de le reconnaître, hypothèse pas si improbable que cela, mais tout de même un petit peu farfelue.

Et à présent, Riku se noyait dans son embarras. Mince, il lui ressemblait tellement, pourtant, ce ne pouvait _pas_ être une coïncidence, si ?

Pendant qu'il se débattait avec l'usine à gaz qui lui servait de cervelle, l'inconnu qui ressemblait à Sora se mit à sourire. Pas un sourire gentil; plutôt le rictus hautain, un peu plein de pitié froide, qu'aurait un connard fini observant un pigeon écrasé au bord de la route.

« Eh bah dis donc, se moqua-t-il. Ça, c'est la pire technique de drague que j'ai jamais vu.

-Qu- Mais non ! Non, c'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai vraiment un ami qui- »

Le sourire peu crédule de l'autre s'élargit, à son grand damn.

« Eh bien si on se ressemble tant, pourquoi tu ne vas pas draguer ton ami à la place ?

-Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention ! » se récria Riku sans même y réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, là, au juste ? Y a quoi, trente secondes, il se baladait tranquillement dans un Monde tranquille, et maintenant il devait s'expliquer confusément en rougissant devant le regard profondément méprisant d'un type qu'il ne connaissait _même pas_ ?

S'il s'excusait simplement et poursuivait son chemin, ce serait plus simple, mais la curiosité le clouait un peu sur place. Une telle ressemblance, ça n'était jamais dû au hasard ! Pas dans son prisme de réalité en tout cas.

Quoique... Serait-ce possible ? Cela paraissait un peu gros, comme coïncidence, mais l'autre possibilité également. Quoi, Riku se baladerait simplement dans un Monde paisible afin de refaire son équipement, et il tomberait sur un individu louche, comme ça, par pur hasard ? Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus improbable, dans le fond ?

« Pfff, pourquoi tu me fais perdre mon temps, alors ? » rétorqua sèchement l'inconnu.

Et celui-ci commença de s'éloigner sans plus de préavis. Riku faillit le perdre de vue dans la foule avant de se décider à le rattraper. L'autre ne se stoppa évidemment pas pour lui faciliter la tâche et il dût lui courir sur les talons pour tenter d'expliquer la situation – comment il faisait pour aller si vite avec de si petites jambes ?

« Attend ! C'est juste que je trouve ça étrange... Je sais que c'est difficile à croire et, euh, pardon de t'avoir abordé comme ça, mais j'ai été surpris. Je veux dire, quelles sont les chances que vous soyiez identiques à ce _point_ ?

-Je m'en fous, rétorqua l'autre en accélérant le pas.

-Pas moi. C'est inquiétant. Surtout étant donné... Enfin, il se passe des choses, dont je ne peux pas te parler, mais qui sont assez complexes et... »

Il voulait mentionner la Guerre des Keyblades, évidemment, mais il ne fallait pas révéler l'existence des autres Mondes aux simples citoyens – quoique Sora ne s'embarrassait pas tellement de discrétion, lui, mais Riku préférait rester prudent, et puis ce type le croirait-il seulement ? Il ne paraissait déjà pas très intéressé par le fait qu'un garçon avec le même visage que lui existe quelque part dans le vaste univers.

« Ouais ouais, t'as des soucis avec ton mec et je lui ressemble vaguement, j'ai pigé. »

La frustration lui donna envie de hurler, sensation somme toute assez neuve chez lui. Peu de choses parvenaient à lui faire perdre son sang-froid si vite. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-on être obtus à ce point ? Bon sang, déjà que Riku n'était pas très doué en relations sociales, mais alors devant un tel quiproquo, il allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux !

« Ce n'est pas mon... s'étrangla-t-il. Laisse tomber ! Ce que j'essaie de dire...

-Bon, écoute, soupira alors celui qui n'était pas Sora en se tournant vers lui. Parfois les coïncidences sont juste des coïncidences, pas besoin de voir un signe du destin dans tout et n'importe quoi, alors arrête de me casser les couilles et va vivre ta vie. Allez, zou.

-Mais... »

Sa protestation fut coupée par un majeur dressé à son intention, qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

Soupirant, Riku baissa les bras et abandonna l'idée de le rattraper. Il regarda l'inconnu qui ressemblait tant à son meilleur ami s'en aller sans un regard en arrière, vexé, embarrassé et profondément perplexe.

Une simple coïncidence ? Vraiment ?

* * *

Ayant reçu ses prochains ordres et fait le point sur les événements, Riku amorça un geste pour quitter le bureau de Maître Yen Sid, lorsqu'une question supplémentaire fusa dans son esprit. Puisqu'il se trouvait là, autant lui en faire part, même s'il ne s'agissait probablement de rien...

« Ah ! Au fait, je songeais à quelque chose, ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez m'éclairer.

-Eh bien, je t'écoute, fit le vieux magicien en inclinant la tête.

-Il y a une infinité de Mondes dans l'univers, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, en effet.

-Et parmi cette infinité, est-il possible que certaines personnes possèdent le même visage, trait pour trait ? Pas une simple ressemblance, mais réellement une similitude, sans qu'il y ait un quelconque lien entre eux ? »

Yen Sid n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps. Haussant ses sourcils broussailleux, il répondit :

« Une infinité de Mondes implique une infinité de possibilités. Oui, c'est tout à fait possible, le contraire serait même étonnant. Cela dit, les chances de croiser son propre double, ou celui d'une connaissance, seraient réellement infimes.

-Infimes, mais pas nulles ?

-En effet. Pourquoi cette interrogation soudaine ?

-Pour... rien, juste de la curiosité. Merci, Maître. »

Il s'éloigna sans demander son reste, rassuré mais néanmoins toujours intrigué par sa rencontre, datant déjà de quelques jours pourtant. Ce type désagréable ne voulait juste pas quitter ses pensées.

* * *

« Ah tiens, revoilà le mec qui ne me draguait pas » fit une voix derrière lui dans la file d'attente.

Riku était revenu dans ce Monde juste pour manger une glace – et aussi un peu parce qu'il n'y connaissait personne... presque personne, ce qui en faisait un coin relativement tranquille, dépourvu de Sans-Coeurs et de boulot.

Il se retourna, sachant déjà sur qui il allait tomber. Le garçon de la dernière fois le dévisageait, un sourcil haussé sur ses étonnants yeux d'ambre, une main sur la hanche. Riku sentit le mépris qui transparaissait dans la moquerie, bien sûr, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la répartie, bien qu'encore un peu gêné de l'autre jour.

« Ah, euh, à ce propos, désolé, fit-il. Je veux dire, c'était un peu impoli.

-Et pitoyable comme stratégie, mais tu as dû t'en apercevoir en cours de route.

-Ce n'était pas une... Laisse tomber. »

 _Pitoyable_. Pas faux. Alors ça, pour venir à la rescousse des Mondes, il était fortiche, mais pour se sortir de ce genre de situation, évidemment, tous ses talents de Maître de la Keyblade ne lui servaient plus à grand-chose... Riku soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que communiquer soit si foutrement compliqué ? Durant son adolescence sur les îles du Destin, ça allait encore – quoiqu'il se serait bien fichu des baffes pour son arrogance à cette période de sa vie – mais alors depuis son séjour au Manoir Oblivion, _pfiou_ , parler avec des inconnus était devenu un combat de tous les jours ! Sans doute une conséquence de son ego brisé en mille morceaux, un truc comme ça.

Et il était à peu près sûr que celui-ci, d'inconnu, se moquait de lui.

« Ça va, j'ai compris, souffla d'ailleurs le concerné. T'es un preux chevalier qui n'oserait pas faire d'avances déplacées et aussi nazes à quelqu'un dans la rue. »

Riku cligna des yeux. Décidément, ce garçon le décontenançait. Il ressemblait à Sora, mais il y avait quelque chose de _différent_ chez lui... Ses sales manières, peut-être, ou son rictus narquois, ou bien autre chose.

« Je, euh, je n'ai rien d'un chevalier. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir consterné.

« Non, rien, vraiment, à part le balai dans le cul. C'est pas littéral ça non plus, pas la peine de vérifier.

-J'avais compris ! » se défendit Riku, se faisant l'effet d'un gamin essuyant les moqueries de ses camarades de classe.

Un toussotement venant du vendeur de glace le fit presque sursauter. Ils commençaient à bloquer la file, en se chamaillant ainsi. Avec une vague excuse, il paya sa glace et s'éloigna un peu. L'autre type lui emboîta le pas peu après.

« Et il a un nom, le chevalier ? »

Il aurait dû se sentir vexé par la taquinerie, sans doute, pourtant non, juste... presque amusé malgré lui. Évidemment qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais bon, cela ne l'atteignait pas autant que ça devrait. Sans doute parce qu'il n'attendait pas autre chose de cette teigne.

« Je m'appelle Riku, finit-il par lâcher. Et toi ? »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, où il crut que l'autre ne répondrait pas, ou bien n'avait pas entendu à cause du bruit de la foule. Ils marchaient sans but, hormis celui de prolonger l'échange. De toute façon, Riku était venu ici pour souffler un peu, pourquoi devrait-il forcément le faire seul ?

« Vanitas, répondit le dénommé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, ok.

-Quoi, juste ok ?

-Ben... Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire d'autre ? »

Le prénom lui paraissait étrange, mais après tout, il ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes de ce Monde en particulier, alors il ne se trouvait pas en position pour en juger.

À sa grande surprise, l'autre éclata de rire. Un son un peu flippant, un peu malfaisant, et Riku se demanda un instant s'il ne venait pas de tomber sur le grand méchant du coin – il y avait _toujours_ un grand méchant, après tout, sauf peut-être dans la Forêt des Rêves Bleus, et encore... Il se retint de tirer des conclusions hâtives, vu l'embarras dans lequel ça l'avait mis la dernière fois.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Oh, tu n'as pas idée...

-Explique-moi, alors.

-Nan.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que tu _devrais_ savoir. Bon, faut que je files. »

Et il le fit, même pas un au revoir, ni un regard en arrière, juste une accélération pour mieux disparaître dans la foule. Riku le regarda s'éloigner avec une impression de déjà vu.

* * *

La troisième rencontre ne fut pas totalement due au hasard.

À vrai dire, il arrivait, durant ses quelques heures volées au détour de sa quête, que Riku cherche sur la grand place de la cité une tignasse impossible et des yeux jaunes. Il ne se l'expliquait qu'à moitié. Au début, c'était la curiosité qui le poussait à en savoir plus, peut-être son esprit trop rationnel qui n'acceptait pas la coïncidence – encore une fois, quelles étaient les chances que ce type ressemble à ce point à son meilleur ami ? Puis finalement, il ne songea plus à Sora ni à leur similitude, mais plutôt à ce qui les différenciait. Passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un de si radicalement différent de son entourage, si court fut leur échange, ç'avait été... agréable, malgré les paroles mordantes de ce Vanitas. Peut-être davantage _à cause_ de cela que _malgré_ cela, s'il devait se l'avouer.

Ce fut lui qui le trouva, au bout du compte.

« Tiens donc, le preux chevalier est revenu.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reviens. »

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air circonspect.

« Donc, tu n'es pas d'ici ? »

Ah, mince. Ne pas révéler l'existence des autres Mondes, hein ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire

« C'est, hum, compliqué. Disons... »

Vanitas balaya ses explications d'un revers de la main.

« Pff, garde donc tes secrets de chevalier pour toi, je m'en fiche.

-Si tu pouvais arrêter avec ça... »

Surtout qu'il ne se trouvait pas tellement loin de la vérité, au bout du compte. S'il savait...

« Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ?

-Un peu, marmonna Riku faute de trouver un mensonge adéquat.

-Je vais continuer, alors. »

Ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel et sourire en même temps.

Tout de même, c'était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas recroisé depuis le temps. Certes, la ville était grande et peuplée, et il devait avoir des obligations. Les jeunes gens normaux allaient à l'école, en règle générale, dans la plupart des Mondes – ceux qui ne se retrouvaient pas à crapahuter dans tout l'univers avec une Keyblade, du moins.

« Dis, je me demandais... Tu vis ici ?

-Où d'autre est-ce que je pourrais bien vivre, d'après toi ? » rétorqua Vanitas avec une moquerie dans la voix.

Ah, encore une gaffe. Décidément.

« Je sais pas, c'est juste... Laisse tomber. Je me demandais... »

Ses intestins jouaient à chat dans son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'il _fichait_ , au juste ? Il n'avait pas réellement prévu quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire, avant de le revoir, se contentant de vaguement le chercher du regard sans trop y croire, en tâche de fond. Et merde, il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de choses, et il ne réfléchit pas avant de lâcher :

« ... Hum, si tu voulais bien me faire visiter la ville ? Juste, je sais pas... »

Merde. Quel crétin. Il venait d'avouer implicitement qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, et il doutait qu'il existât une autre ville dans ce Monde minuscule !

Vanitas parut s'en rendre compte, mais n'émit pas de commentaire à ce sujet, le dévisageant d'une expression à la fois incrédule et amusée, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à croire que son interlocuteur puisse se montrer idiot à ce point.

Ça n'aurait pas dû être séduisant, cet air hautain, pourtant Riku sentit son estomac effectuer un drôle de salto encore une fois. Merde. Ça lui était déjà arrivé avant, ce genre de trucs, quand il habitait encore sur les Iles du Destin, toujours bref et gênant. Cela dit, il avait espéré que ce genre de crush ridicule le laisse tranquille jusqu'à, disons, la fin de la guerre qui menaçait de détruire les Mondes ?

« Non. »

Ah. Bon, voilà une chose de faite. Il se retint de grimacer devant le râteau – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, aucun doute là-dessus.

« Je suis pas guide touristique, poursuivit Vanitas. Démerde-toi. »

Il se détourna ensuite comme l'autre fois, sans dire au revoir ni merde, donnant l'agaçante impression à Riku d'avoir cessé d'exister à ses yeux. Ce dernier souffla, à moitié de dépit et un peu de soulagement. De toute façon, il n'était pas sensé avoir le temps pour ce genre de _trucs_ , il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée à tous les niveaux, clairement. Toute son énergie devrait être employée à surveiller les faits et gestes des sbires de Xehanort, pas pour... quoi que ce fut qui l'eut poussé à apprécier ce type qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il fut donc d'autant plus surpris lorsque l'autre effectua un brusque demi-tour sans préavis, évitant son regard tout en revenant vers lui.

« Fais chier. Ok, ça marche. Amène-toi. »

Il marchait du pas résolu de celui qui prend la décision assumée de faire une énorme connerie. Ainsi donc, Riku devina qu'ils se trouvaient dans le même bateau : une très mauvaise idée, mais qui pourtant lui colla un sourire idiot sur le visage, qu'il eut tout le mal du monde à dissimuler.

Vanitas s'avéra un très mauvais guide, se contentant de le balader dans des rues au hasard en se moquant de lui – ce qui, honnêtement convenait très bien à Riku. Ils finirent par atterrir dans un coffee shop bondé de monde, faute de mieux.

Chaque fois qu'il tentait d'amorcer une tentative de faire connaissance, d'interroger l'autre sur sa vie, ce dernier esquivait avec une pique acerbe, habilement tournée mais pas de manière très subtile. Quel secret pouvait-il dissimuler avec tant d'énergie, en tant que simple habitant de ce petit Monde surpeuplé ? Sans doute n'aimait-il simplement pas parler de lui. Riku ne pouvait pas non plus lui raconter ses propres pérégrinations de Maître de la Keyblade qui tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher une Organisation maléfique de détruire l'univers, en plus...

La situation aurait dû s'avérer délicate, néanmoins ils parvinrent à trouver un équilibre, un accord tacite de ne pas parler d'eux. Lorsque Riku dut repartir, l'autre ne posa pas de question, ne broncha pas, lui lançant simplement un « _à plus_ » qui se voulait indifférent, une vague promesse de se revoir, sans rendez-vous fixe, et ça leur convint très bien à tous les deux.

* * *

« Ça va, Sora ? »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, visiblement secoué d'avoir failli perdre contre un membre de l'Organisation. Ce ne devait pas lui arriver souvent. Heureusement que Riku était arrivé à temps ! Quelques secondes plus tard et...

« Nickel. C'est bizarre qu'il ait fuit en te voyant arriver.

-Pas tant que ça. Je n'aimerais pas me battre à un contre deux, moi non plus. C'était qui, ce type ? Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu. »

Riku aida son ami à se relever. Ce dernier regarda la direction où le garçon masqué venait de s'enfuir.

« J'sais pas. Enfin... C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que je le connais. »

Une pensée vint alors à Riku, un peu sinistre. Il hésita avant d'en faire part à Sora.

« Tu penses... que ça pourrait être Roxas ?

-Non, j'crois pas. Roxas n'est pas aussi... Ce gars-là semblait vraiment prêt à me tuer. Et puis, il n'avait qu'une seule Keyblade.

-Bizarre... »

Ce à quoi Sora haussa les épaules, étonnamment sérieux.

« Bof. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que j'ai le fin mot de cette histoire.

-J'espère pour toi. »

La vague inquiétude et la curiosité se dissipa rapidement de l'esprit de Riku. Il ne s'agissait pas de ses affaires, après tout. Il serait là pour soutenir son meilleur ami s'il le fallait, mais cela ne le concernait pas, et il avait déjà d'autres chats à fouetter. Si d'aventure il recroisait cet inconnu masqué, il essayerait de comprendre de qui il pouvait bien s'agir – après tout, pourquoi cacher son identité ainsi si ce n'était pas important ?

* * *

En parallèle des événements qui secouaient les Mondes, Riku retrouvait toujours la quiétude de la ville paisible, l'une des seules à ne pas être prise d'assaut de créatures de toutes sortes – Sans-Coeur, Simili, ou ces drôles de nouveaux ennemis que Yen Sid appelait des Nescients.

Il y rejoignait Vanitas de plus en plus souvent, sa vague culpabilité bien vite étouffée par la joie simple d'instants presque normaux dans son existence chaotique. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, d'agir ainsi, lui qui se montrait toujours tellement sérieux – Vanitas aimait beaucoup le charrier là-dessus d'ailleurs.

Quoique c'était peut-être pour ça, en fin de compte, que Riku revenait ici chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Il en avait assez, parfois, de devoir toujours songer au bien de tous. À cause de ses choix passés, il avait dû se conduire en adulte avant même d'avoir été un adolescent. Alors, oui, ça lui faisait du bien de se montrer un peu stupide, de voler du temps sur ses responsabilités pour retrouver quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Tout bêtement.

Et pourtant, Vanitas n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de gentil ou de délicat. Il devait avoir un peu plus qu'une grosse moitié de Ténèbres en son coeur, mais, eh, il ne s'agissait pas forcément d'une mauvaise chose. Riku s'était suffisamment battu contre sa propre obscurité avant de l'accepter pour le savoir. Puis, personne ne pourrait décemment le lui reprocher, surtout quand Sora, lui, s'était lié d'amitié avec un pirate lâche et cupide du nom de Jack Sparrow, sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire...

Ils eurent rapidement leurs habitudes et leurs points de rencontre, sans qu'ils aient besoin de formuler cette espèce de routine en mots. Il existait beaucoup de non-dits entre eux, à commencer par leurs existences-même. Riku n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que faisait Vanitas dans la vie. Il ne parlait jamais ni d'école ni de travail, de parents ou d'amis. Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas en droit de lui tirer les vers du nez alors que lui-même lui dissimulait tant de choses... À certains moments cependant, il pensait toucher sa réalité du doigt sans la comprendre réellement.

« Tu fais la gueule ? » le questionna une fois Vanitas en lui assénant un coup de coude à peine retenu dans les côtes.

Ils se trouvaient assis sur le rebord d'un toit, contemplant en contrebas la ville, paisible pour une fois, sûrement à cause du froid et de la nuit qui tombaient rapidement ces derniers temps. Il s'était écoulé plus d'une semaine avant que Riku ne revienne, faute de temps, et il fut soulagé de trouver l'autre tout de suite – il y avait des jours où il ne venait pas, lui non plus, sans doute une obligation ou une autre qu'il ne mentionnait pas.

« Non, t'en fais pas.

-Je m'en fais pas, je demande juste si tu fais la gueule. »

Il montrait rapidement les crocs, Vanitas, surtout quand on insinuait qu'il puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit qui se rapprochait d'empathie pour autrui. S'il souhaitait se donner un genre en faisant cela, tant mieux pour lui, surtout que ça lui allait étrangement bien, mais Riku n'était pas dupe. Il secoua la tête.

« C'est juste... J'ai beaucoup de choses à penser, en ce moment. »

Les événements s'accéléraient, ces derniers temps, et il commençait à se faire du souci. À sept contre treize, comment pouvait-on appeler cela une bataille équitable ? Le danger les cernait, plus grand que lors de leurs précédentes aventures. Et s'il n'en réchappait pas ? Pire, s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses amis ? Il se pourrait que personne ne ressorte indemne de cette guerre, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et son estomac se tordait d'angoisse rien qu'en y songeant. Il avait espéré que voir Vanitas lui ferait penser à autre chose, mais...

« Comme ? »

Il fut tenté de rire. L'autre ne lui demandait jamais quoique ce soit qui puisse le pousser à se confier sur sa vie. Vu son ton faussement détaché, il devait s'agir de sa façon de s'inquiéter pour lui. Riku réfléchit, prit le temps de choisir ses mots pour ne rien dévoiler.

« Hum, disons... Ça t'es déjà arrivé, de faire face à un problème qui te semble perdu d'avance, alors que tu sais pertinemment que rien n'est encore joué, qu'il reste du temps... Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'inquiéter, de te demander comment chacune de tes actions pourrait modifier le cours des événements et, du coup, dete sentir paralysé, tout en sachant que la pire des solutions serait de ne pas agir ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il existe tellement de paramètres incontrôlables que ma tête va exploser. Euh, désolé, c'est un peu spécifique, au bout du compte... »

Contre toute attente, Vanitas secoua la tête, le regard porté sur le champ de toit qui se poursuivait jusque la ligne d'horizon, pas l'air surpris pour un sou.

« Non. Je vois l'idée. L'impression de devoir tout faire pour empêcher quelque chose qui se produira quoi que tu fasses. Parce que ça ne dépend pas de toi.

-C'est... C'est exactement ça » s'étonna Riku.

Quelque chose passa silencieusement entre eux, une compréhension inattendue.

Riku n'y avait pas réfléchi auparavant, poussé par une impulsivité qui ne pensait pas au lendemain, aux implications. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il commençait, fatalement, à tomber amoureux.

* * *

« Ça fait longtemps, hein ? commenta Kairi. Qu'on a pas été réunis tous les trois au même endroit. »

Riku acquiesça silencieusement. Une éternité, oui. Il croisait parfois Sora ou Kairi au détour d'un Monde, mais jamais les deux à la fois. Ça lui manquait, leur lien d'antan. Pourtant, là, bêtement assis en demi-cercle au pied de la Tour Mystérieuse comme des lycéens un jour d'été, il sentit que toutes les séparations ne changeraient rien à leur amitié.

 _Presque rien_ , s'avisa-t-il en remarquant la main de Sora qui cherchait celle de Kairi dans l'herbe entre eux, apparemment sans même s'en rendre compte. Pas trop tôt, dis donc.

« Mes félicitations, fit-il du ton le plus inquisiteur possible. Vous comptiez me le dire un jour, ou pas du tout ? »

Ses amis eurent au moins la décence de rougir, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres. Sora se passa une main dans les cheveux en expliquant :

« Oui, bien sûr ! On avait juste, hum, peur que tu le prennes mal ?

-Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Ça fait des années que vous vous tournez autour ! »

Et il était sincèrement heureux pour eux... Non sans une pointe d'envie en songeant à un certain garçon aux yeux jaunes, cela dit.

« Ce qu'on essaie de dire, tempéra Kairi, c'est qu'on a eu peur que tu te sentes seul... Ou exclu. Ce qui ne sera pas le cas, bien sûr, il ne faut pas que ça te tracasse !

-Ça ne me tracasse pas. »

Enfin, pas avant qu'elle ne l'y fasse penser, en tout cas. Déjà qu'il ne les voyait pas beaucoup, ces deux-là, alors s'ils préféraient passer du temps à deux plutôt que de l'inclure...

Sora balaya son début d'inquiétude d'un coup de poing ridicule à l'épaule.

« Mais dis donc ! Va falloir qu'on te trouve quelqu'un, à toi aussi ! »

Soudain, il eut envie de leur dire. C'était sans doute un peu prématuré, mais après tout... Il baissa le nez vers ses genoux.

« Ben en fait... »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le visage des deux autres s'illumine d'incrédulité. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils avaient toujours eut un petit côté commères, ces deux-là.

« Quoi ?! Qui ça ? »

Devait-il se sentir vexé de leur étonnement ? Il manqua de regretter l'aveu, fixant son attention sur la pelouse sous ses jambes pour éviter de se disloquer de gêne face à l'excès d'attention – malgré le sourire d'imbécile qu'il luttait pour faire disparaître, une espèce de chaleur au creux de l'estomac. Merde, il était complètement foutu, et ça ne parvenait même pas à lui faire peur.

« Personne que vous connaissez.

-Eh ben ! Et tu nous accuses de faire des cachotteries !

-C'est à dire que c'est pas encore vraiment... Je le lui ai pas encore vraiment dit. »

Il savait que ça se _voyait_ , évidemment, sans qu'il y ait besoin de le formuler. Vanitas n'était pas dupe, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Seulement, eh bien, la situation s'avérait complexe. Riku ne se voyait pas tenter quoi que ce soit sans lui avouer toute la vérité en premier lieu. Ce ne serait pas correct.

« Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? J'suis sûr qu'elle attend que ça ! » dit celui qui avait mis un temps fou à déclarer sa flamme à Kairi.

Riku hésita encore un peu, mais au point où ils se trouvaient...

« _Il_ » corrigea-t-il.

Il y eut un tout petit silence. Sur leur île minuscule, ça n'existait pas, ou si peu, les garçons qui aimaient les garçons. Lorsque Riku s'en était rendu compte, ça l'avait complètement paumé, renforçant son désir d'explorer d'autres Mondes, d'autres horizons et, indirectement, les Ténèbres dans son coeur. Un détail parmi la multitudes de choses l'ayant poussé à ses mauvaises actions passées.

« Oh, ok.

-Tu nous le présentes quand ? »

Tout semblait si simple, avec ces deux-là ! Cela l'étonnerait décidément toujours.

Il s'imagina un instant la tête que Sora ferait en voyant débarquer Vanitas et pouffa de rire. Ce serait difficile à expliquer.

« Purée, voilà qu'il glousse maintenant... s'étonna Kairi avec des yeux ronds. Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Riku ?

-C'est pas ça, je pensais à un truc.

-Changez pas de sujet ! bougonna Sora. Moi j'suis curieux, quand est-ce qu'on le voit ?

-Ah, peut-être... Peut-être quand tout ceci sera terminé. »

Oui, à la fin de la guerre.

Ça lui paraissait une bonne option. Lorsqu'ils en seraient ressortis vivants et que tout ne pourra sembler que meilleur, sans toutes ces ombres qui obscurcissaient le destins.

Après, il lui avouerait tout.

* * *

« C'est paisible, ici » commenta une fois Riku en regardant, de la hauteur des toits plats, les passants aller et venir, se croiser sans se gêner, rapidement et sans heurt dans la cacophonie monotone de la ville.

Un ricanement méprisant s'échappa de Vanitas.

« Paisible, vraiment ?

-Je suppose. Il n'y a pas de grande menace, pas de danger, ces gens vivent leur vie sans être perturbés par quoi que ce soit. »

Ce qui pouvait être à la fois une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, après tout. Une prison pour ceux qui rêvaient d'aventure, un havre de paix pour les autres.

« Idiot. Regarde mieux. Cet endroit est une fourmilière et les habitants se tuent à la tâche. Ce Monde est minuscule, et ces parasites grouillent sur toute la surface. Bientôt, ils vont manquer de ressources. Il n'y a déjà presque plus d'animaux. Ils ne vont pas tarder à s'entretuer pour se nourrir, et puis ils vont périr sur une terre morte et desséchée.

-Je ne te savais pas si observateur.

-Je suis... doué pour repérer le chaos, disons. Bientôt, ici, ça va exploser. Les menaces ne sont pas toujours extérieures, Riku. »

Parfois, on est sa propre menace. Bien sûr, il savait cela.

« Qu'aurait-il fallu qu'ils fassent, selon toi ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Des fois il n'y a rien à faire, je suppose. C'est perdu d'avance.

-Le destin ?

-Appelle ça comme tu veux. »

Il paraissait triste, sous la mauvaise humeur qui l'animait en surface. Riku n'aurait pas su le deviner sans avoir passé tant de temps avec lui. Quelque part, il comprenait, et se demanda une énième fois ce qui rongeait Vanitas de l'intérieur.

«Je ne pense pas que ce soit toujours irréversible, contra-t-il doucement. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance. J'en ai eu une, moi. »

Il s'attendait à ce que son ami se moque de ses paroles naïves, comme à chaque fois, le taxe de preux chevalier ou quelque chose du style, qui sonnait tout à la fois comme une insulte et une curiosité dans sa bouche.

Il se contenta de soupirer.

« Tu me fatigues, Riku. »

Vanitas glissa un peu plus loin de lui, le privant de l'effleurement de son bras contre le sien, puis bascula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Riku sans préavis. Ce dernier failli en reculer de surprise.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je te l'ai dis, tu me fatigues, maugréa l'autre en fermant les yeux. C'est littéral. Ferme-la maintenant.

-Euh, ok. »

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Vanitas baisserait sa garde au point de s'assoupir sur lui. Il semblait toujours sur la défensive, d'ordinaire, comme par peur qu'on sache que lui aussi pouvait être faible, parfois. Visiblement, cela ne le dérangeait plus, pas devant lui. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'une preuve d'affection ? Riku voulait croire que oui.

Vaguement, il songea à lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ou même à tout lui raconter, à propos de la Keyblade, des Sans-Coeur et de ce vaste univers que peu de gens avaient la chance d'explorer. Il aurait voulu le délivrer de ce Monde destiné à l'auto-destruction. Est-ce qu'il accepterait de partir avec lui ? Rien ne semblait le retenir ici, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger.

Bientôt. Lorsque Xehanort et ses sbires seraient vaincus, il lui avouerait toutes ces choses.

Enfin, à supposer que Riku en ressorte vivant.

* * *

Il ne comprit pas tout à ce qu'on lui expliquât. Il s'agissait d'une histoire concernant Sora, après tout, pas lui directement. Sora et un garçon qu'il devait délivrer, un certain Ventus au destin tragique. Riku le suivit pour lui porter main forte sans hésiter, pour réveiller le dernier gardien de la Lumière et surveiller qu'aucun membre de l'Organisation ne leur cause d'ennuis à ce moment-là.

Évidemment, ça ne loupa guère. Ils furent trois, rien que ça, à se déplacer pour leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Xemnas, Aqua, et le garçon masqué de l'autre jour.

Le combat ne fut pas des plus évidents.

* * *

« Euh, Riku, un coup de main, non ? »

Il entendait la voix accusatrice de Sora, l'incompréhension de sa part, parce que Riku devrait, clairement, être la personne la moins bouleversée par la situation.

Riku aurait dû prendre les choses en main, sans doute, poser une main sur l'épaule de Sora, et puis aider Ventus, à peine réveillé, à se relever. Il aurait dû gérer l'après-combat – ils venaient de gagner, mais Ven ne se trouvait pas encore au mieux de sa forme, tout bouleversé d'avoir vu Aqua ainsi, avec ces yeux d'ambre sombre. Quant à Sora, il venait d'user de son énergie à la fois pour tenir leurs ennemis à distance et pour appeler le coeur ensommeillé de Ventus. Sans doute, aussi, que le fait de voir Vanitas l'avait un peu surpris de part leur ressemblance.

Pas autant que cela surprenait Riku.

Surpris, c'était un mot ridicule, bien loin de la _sidération_ , la situation tellement impossible qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

Il fallait se lever, alors il le fit. Il se dirigea vers Sora et Ventus, pratiquement à l'aveugle car son esprit revoyait sans cesse le regard jaune sous le rideau de cheveux noirs.

Il aida son ami et le garçon nouvellement rencontré à se relever, sans parvenir à songer à quelques paroles de réconfort, déjà peu doué pour toutes ces choses en temps ordinaire. Il entendait encore Xemnas qui demandait à l'autre de retirer son masque – à l'intention de Sora, pour le déstabiliser _lui..._ et pourtant, par-dessus l'épaule du héros, c'était Riku que Vanitas regardait.

Le voyage en vaisseau Gummi s'avéra interminable, hanté par l'ombre du sourire sarcastique que l'autre avait tenté d'afficher, l'attitude hautaine et sûre de lui qui ne prenait pas tout à fait. Peut-être un peu de honte, à moins que Riku n'y voit simplement ce qu'il voulait y voir.

« Tu viens pas avec nous ?

-J'ai... Je dois aller quelque part. »

Il avait pensé cela improbable, impossible. À présent que le fil des souvenirs se déroulait dans sa mémoire, il comprenait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en être autrement, tout compte fait.

* * *

La pluie avait fait fuir les quelques milliers d'habitants qui grouillaient d'ordinaire dans la ville. Depuis la ruelle vide, Riku voyait quelques silhouettes se précipiter pour se protéger des lourdes gouttes, sombres et peu nombreuses, comme des fantômes de passage. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, son esprit tournait à vide, alors il observait ces ombres, essayait de se concentrer dessus pour oublier à quel point... Pour oublier. Ça ne marcha pas vraiment.

Vanitas ne fut pas long à se montrer. Il apparut d'un couloir Obscur, et c'était étrange, comme impression, de le voir utiliser pareille magie alors que Riku le pensait, même pas deux heures auparavant, juste un habitant sans souci d'un Monde qui n'avait pas idée du reste de l'univers. Étrange, mais étrangement logique, aussi. Ça lui allait bien, ça expliquait tout, son caractère et ses secrets. Sa ressemblance avec Sora.

Riku finit par comprendre que l'autre attendait qu'il parle, lui. Il aurait préféré se faire tuer dans le combat plutôt que d'avoir cette conversation, plutôt que de se haïr de ne pas savoir décrypter l'expression de Vanitas, encore en tenue de combat, les cheveux alourdis par la pluie. Bordel.

« Tu savais ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Ouais. »

Ton nonchalant. Il avait donc été le seul naïf dans tout cela, le seul à se dire que ce devait être une _coïncidence_? À quel point fallait-il être _stupide_?

« Depuis le début ? »

Il posait la question dans une dernière note d'espoir, une dernière chance de se convaincre que l'autre n'avait pas prémédité ça depuis tout ce temps pour... quoi, au juste ? Le manipuler ? Le blesser ? Lui soutirer des informations ? Tout ça à la fois peut-être, et en ce cas il aurait échoué en deux points sur trois, au moins.

Vanitas soupira, parla d'un ton léger mais détourna les yeux. Ses efforts pour paraître détaché de la situation lui donnaient l'air d'un gamin qui essaie de se monter plus fort qu'il ne l'est vraiment. Soit ça, soit Riku ne savait pas réellement décrypter ses faits et gestes, n'avait jamais su. Est-ce que cela se pouvait, qu'il ait imaginé tout un pan de sa personnalité dans les esquives et les silences, quelque chose qui ne se trouvait pas vraiment là ?

« Quand tu m'as rattrapé ce jour-là, j'ai crû que tu connaissais mon identité, puis j'ai compris que tu ne savais rien de rien. Mais oui, _moi_ , je savais qui tu étais, Riku. L'ami du héros. C'était... hilarant.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, toi ? »

Le pire, au bout du compte, et indéniablement, c'était qu'il avait eu toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre, depuis le début. La similitude avec Sora, les yeux jaunes, ces sous-entendus et ces non-dits qu'il percevait à présent sous un éclairage nouveau. Même pas de vrais mensonges, juste une absence de démentis sur ce qu'il supposait être la vérité. Après tout, Vanitas n'avait jamais prétendu être né sur ce Monde, il l'avait uniquement laissé tirer ses propres conclusions. Riku n'avait simplement pas voulu _voir_.

« Oh, un peu, au début. Après tout, quelles étaient les chances ? »

Il connaissait déjà cette partie de lui, cruelle et acerbe. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, auparavant. En cet instant, néanmoins, il l'aurait peut-être frappé, eusse-t-il été plus impulsif. Quelque chose, pas vraiment de la colère, plutôt comme une carapace pour se protéger de la peine, mourait d'envie de le secouer, de lui hurler dessus, comme si ça pouvait remonter le temps, lui rendre ses illusions.

Riku secoua la tête. La pluie rendait tout compliqué, lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il se sentait stupide et trahi et, au fond, toutes les pièces s'assemblaient si bien que ce n'aurait pas pu finir autrement. Il avait de nouveau cédé au Ténèbres, de la pire manière possible cette fois-ci, en tombant amoureux d'elles. Ah, c'était... pas tout à fait drôle, non, mais ironique, peut-être ? Il sentit un rire amer pousser dans sa gorge.

« Si tu savais, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Et pourquoi... »

Il allait demander « _pourquoi c'est allé aussi loin_ », mais réalisa qu'il ne s'était rien passé de plus que ce qu'il avait bien voulu croire. Enfin, sauf si... Non. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques, pas comme ça.

« Je te retournes la question.

-Pardon ? attaqua Riku, piqué au vif. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Mais Vanitas secoua la tête.

« Non. Tu peux me dire, toi, pourquoi t'es revenu me courir après ? »

Il y avait de la hargne dans sa voix. Pour une fois, il ne semblait pas se moquer de lui, davantage sur la défensive que dans l'attaque gratuite.

« Je... J'en sais rien.

-Voilà. J'sais pas non plus. C'était pas prémédité. »

Riku se passa une main sur le visage. La tête lui tournait. Il voulait juste... Beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire, mais il avait surtout voulu Vanitas. Plus encore que de se sentir normal durant quelques heures volées à l'horloge.

Le pire ? Il serait prêt à l'accepter même comme ça, même alors qu'ils faisaient partie de deux camps opposés, qu'il lui avait menti sur toute la ligne... Il serait prêt à l'accepter, s'il était certain que l'autre éprouvait la même chose que lui. Mais même si Vanitas le lui disait, ce qu'il ne ferait pas, Riku ne le croirait pas. Pas après ça.

« Dire que j'ai même jamais osé t'embrasser. »

Il espérait peut-être à demi qu'une réponse cinglante de Vanitas lui fasse passer cette envie, ne brise définitivement son coeur, pour qu'il cesse de se raccrocher à ce qu'il croyait, à cet espoir qu'après la guerre ils puissent être ensemble.

À la place, l'autre haussa les épaules.

« Rien ne t'en empêche. »

Et pourquoi pas ? Il réduisit l'espace entre eux.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'éternité, une suspension du temps durant quelques secondes, volées encore. Un goût d'illusion aussi, celle de leurs coeurs qui résonnaient à l'unisson, celle que tout irait bien, que la guerre n'existait pas, que ni la Lumière ni les Ténèbres n'existaient, qui lui dessina un sourire de bonheur simple, juste avant le retour à la réalité, le manque d'oxygène, la pluie, le chaos, la peine qui revint à la charge.

L'envie de pleurer et, presque, la haine, pas incompatible avec l'amour au final.

« Et maintenant, murmura Riku, je ne veux plus jamais entre parler de toi. »

Le ricanement de Vanitas résonna bien longtemps après qu'il ait disparu.

« Malheureusement, Riku, je crois bien que tu n'auras pas le choix. »

* * *

La guerre. Le constat amer d'à quel point il était simple de faire fi de ses réticences, lorsque l'instinct de survie prenait le dessus. Riku avait sans doute tué un ou deux sbires de Xehanort. Pas le temps d'y penser, pas le temps de réaliser, il aurait toute une vie pour essuyer les traumatismes et la culpabilité, mais là, il fallait se battre.

Leurs adversaires également se trouvaient dans cette optique, et plus nombreux. Il vit le coup porté par Saïx arriver en sa direction comme dans un rêve, eut tout juste le temps de réaliser qu'il allait mourir, avant de voir ce fait démenti.

Cela non plus, il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Le dos de Vanitas juste devant lui, l'expression surprise et furieuse de Saïx, le sang, beaucoup de sang, mais pas le sien.

Il eut la présence d'esprit de tuer Saïx avant de se concentrer sur celui qui venait de le sauver, qui oscillait doucement, l'air d'attendre que Riku soit prêt à le rattraper pour s'autoriser à tomber, la flamme de ses yeux vacillant déjà.

Seulement à ce moment là, Riku réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un cauchemar nommé réalité. L'autre qui tombait tout doucement et lui qui le rattrapa sans y penser, s'agenouillant pour le laisser s'écrouler dans ses bras. Bordel, il avait encore son sourire de connard ravi.

« Je t'avais dit que t'entendrais encore parler de moi... »

Qu'il le veuille ou non. Et Riku ne le voulait pas, entendre parler de lui. Pas comme ça. Pas en le serrant dans ses bras tremblants en usant de ses dernières bribes de magie dans un sort de soin inutile.

« Arrête... souffla Riku. Qu- Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'aurais jamais pu redevenir complet, de toute façon. Et puis, sans toi... »

Il tenta de hausser les épaules, en vain. Tout son corps frémissait. Il perdait trop de sang et Riku, lui, perdait la raison. Quoi ? Non. Ce n'était pas vraiment en train d'arriver. Non. Oh, et pourtant, cela pouvait-il seulement se terminer d'une autre manière ?

« Imbécile ! J'ai pas demandé... T'avais aucune raison de... »

Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient déjà vécu cela. Que, peu importe leurs choix, peu importe ceux des autres, dans n'importe quelle univers de n'importe quelle réalité, l'histoire les menait toujours à cet instant, lui perdant la vie dans ses bras. Mais peut-être était-ce juste à cause des cauchemars qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis leur dernière rencontre.

La voix de Vanitas se fit précipitée, presque désespérée.

« Tu disais quelque chose sur les secondes chances, l'autre jour... C'est dommage, Riku. J'crois que... J'aurais bien aimé... »

Il ne parvint plus à parler. Riku fit ce qu'il put pour atténuer sa douleur, les paroles réconfortantes vides de sens et sa main libre dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, il ne respira plus. Ses yeux vides fixaient un point qui n'existait pas sur ce plan de l'existence.

Il aurait sans doute fallu que Riku retourne se battre, mais comment faire, lorsqu'il ne croyait plus en rien, ni la défaite ni la victoire ? Et quelle importance ?

En ce qui le concernait, les Ténèbres avaient gagné, de toutes les façons possibles.

* * *

 **D-Désolée ?**

 **Ouais. Ahem. J'ai failli pas le poster, celui-ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Les commentaires sont toujours fortement appréciés !**

 **À plus !**


	8. La bestiole

**Hello !**

 **Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas posté sur ce recueil, tiens.**

 **Et cet OS n'aurait pas dû être si long. C'est paaaas vraiment de la romance d'ailleurs.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Même un Maître de la Keyblade a besoin de manger. Il ,ne s'agit pas forcément d'une chose à laquelle pense le commun des mortels, pas plus que le fait que ces guerriers puissent aller aux toilettes, tout héros des Mondes qu'ils soient. Cela étant, cette réflexion part du principe que l'observateur de la scène sache ce qu'est un Maître de la Keyblade, théorie fort peu probable étant donné le secret jalousement gardé de l'existence des autres Mondes et tout ce que cela impliquait.

Bref, bref, bref. Aux yeux du commun des mortels donc, tout simplement, un jeune homme mangeait un sandwich. Pas que le commun des mortels en ait quelque chose à faire.

Juché sur le rebord d'un escalier du Jardin Radieux, Riku attendait tranquillement que Mickey ait fini ses emplettes. Honnêtement, il aurait pu simplement l'accompagner, mais il avait préféré profiter d'un moment de solitude, et son ami n'avait pas insisté. L'un comme l'autre étant davantage habitués à voyager en solitaire, et bien que le travail d'équipe possédait ses avantages, il arrivait que la proximité devienne étouffante. Riku se demandait bien comment faisait Sora pour passer plusieurs mois avec Donald et Dingo sans devenir complètement dingue. Enfin, après tout, Sora avait toujours été très sociable...

Il soupira pour chasser ces réflexions, regarda autour de lui. Le jardin tout en pente qui menait au château d'Ansem était fleuri. Malgré son atmosphère paisible, personne d'autre ne flânait alentours. Léon et le reste du Comité de Restauration avaient effectué un travail colossal. Riku se demanda vaguement si le courant passait bien entre eux et les apprentis d'Ansem ayant réinvestis les lieux. Sans doute pas, à en juger par le fait qu'il ne croisait jamais Léon lorsqu'il rendait visite à Ienzo pour observer l'avancée de ses recherches.

Il s'en trouvait là de ces réflexions sans but lorsqu'une lueur derrière un buisson attira son attention. À l'abri dans l'ombre, deux yeux rouges le fixaient. Il se figea, tendu, dans l'attente d'une fuite ou d'une attaque, cherchant quoi faire de son sandwich dans le cas où il devrait saisir sa Keyblade.

La chose qui l'observait bondit nerveusement à l'air libre, parcourut la pelouse autour de lui du museau.

Perplexe, Riku l'observa, se demandant si ce petit truc constituait un danger. Ce n'était pas un animal ordinaire. Pas un Sans-Coeur non plus, a priori.

La chose, quelle qu'elle soit, semblait... angoissée ? Son petit corps bleu se recroquevillait comme sous le coup de la méfiance, mais son long museau furetait dans tous les sens à l'affût du moindre danger. Vraiment curieux.

« Hé » fit Riku pour attirer l'attention de la créature. Celle-ci se figea, le lorgnant de ses yeux rouges sans pupilles, sans doute aux aguets – difficile à dire vu ses expressions faciales limitées. Il avait l'air nerveux comme un chat errant habitué aux coups de balai, ce qui était peut-être en partie la vérité.

Pris d'une intuition, Riku détacha un morceau de son sandwich pour le tendre vers la créature. Sans doute devrait-il se méfier, lui aussi, mais... Le monstre avança légèrement la tête, comme intrigué, mais ses pattes arrières restèrent fermement ancrées au sol. Le jeune homme lança le bout de pain dans sa direction.

Au début, la chose sursauta et battit en retraite, puis jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, se retourna complètement et avança d'un tout petit bond vers la nourriture offerte, puis encore un autre, de plus en plus près. Riku observa son petit manège, pensif. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet animal ? En tout cas, il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela étant dit, il voyageait avec une souris géante... Il existait sans doute pléthore d'autres créatures dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence, et pas nécessairement hostiles.

Au bout d'un moment, la créature finit par parvenir au morceau de pain et l'engloutit rapidement, ce qui fit sourire Riku. La chose le fixa ensuite de ses yeux rouges brillants.

« Tu en veux encore, c'est ça ? »

Étrangement, l'animal parut comprendre. Il leva la tête et ses antennes s'agitèrent curieusement. Il évoquait un peu les chats errants sur l'île du destin, qui finissaient par se laisser approcher au bout de quelques essais, lorsqu'ils réalisaient qu'on ne leur voulait pas de mal.

Riku lança un autre morceau de sandwich, plus proche de ses chaussures. Cette fois-ci, il mit moins de temps à venir l'engloutir. Ensuite, il leva vers lui des yeux que le jeune homme interpréta comme suppliants, quoi que ce fut difficile à dire étant donné le rouge uniforme des prunelles.

« T'as pas l'air bien méchant, toi » commenta-t-il en tendant un troisième bout de pain, qu'il garda entre ses doigts.

Beaucoup plus confiante, la créature vint directement fourrer sa truffe au creux de sa main pour réclamer sa pitance, lui chatouillant la paume au passage, toute trace de méfiance envolée.

« Eh ben, c'était pas si compliqué... Qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? »

La créature l'ignora superbement, continuant de manger comme un bienheureux. Est-ce qu'elle appartenait à quelqu'un ? Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ienzo si ce genre de bêtes étaient courantes dans le coin.

Une fois l'offrande consommée, la créature leva le nez d'un air exigeant, à moins que Riku ne déchiffre de travers.

« Il faut que je manges aussi, tu sais ? »

La créature pencha la tête.

« Non » réitéra Riku plus fermement.

Sans aucun préavis, la chose bondit prestement sur le rebord, à côté de lui, toute son attention fixée sur le sandwich déjà bien entamé. Riku eut à peine le temps de placer la nourriture hors de portée au-dessus de sa tête avant que l'animal ne bondisse sur ses genoux, debout sur ses pattes avant et le cou tendu en direction de l'objet convoité, à l'affût comme si sa vie en dépendait. Malgré l'insolence de la bestiole, Riku ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette espèce de fierté qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'un animal lui accordait suffisamment de confiance pour s'installer sur lui.

« Non, j'ai dit ! râla-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix. C'est pas possible, y a trois minutes t'étais trop craintif pour t'approcher à moins de trois mètres ! »

L'autre n'en démordit pas et amorça une escalade intrépide de son épaule avant que Riku ne le repousse d'une grattouille entre les deux antennes. Il craignait que son geste ne le fasse déguerpir de façon définitive, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre moyen de sauver son repas !

La bestiole eut un mouvement de recul, le dévisagea, renifla sa main puis, à la grande surprise de Riku, se frotta affectueusement contre ses doigts, exactement comme un chat, sans les ronronnements.

Il haussa un sourcil. L'animal sembla oublier complètement le sandwich, cherchant les caresses de l'humain avec une âpreté qui confinait à l'égoïsme, mais qui le rendait paradoxalement adorable. Vu son insistance, il n'avait sans doute pas reçu d'affection depuis longtemps – peut-être à cause de son apparence étrange ? En tout cas, cette bestiole lui faisait un peu de peine.

La chose finit par s'endormir sur ses genoux et il put poursuivre son repas tranquillement, pensif. Une fois son étonnement passé, ses pensées dérivèrent en direction d'autres sujets de préoccupation, jusqu'à ce qu'un Couloir Obscur ne s'ouvre juste devant son nez. Avant même que quelqu'un n'en surgisse, une fois agacée lui parvint :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu crois faire, là ? »

Riku aurait pu s'alarmer, se lever et sortir sa Keyblade pour menacer le nouvel arrivant, mais cela aurait signifié réveiller la boule de poil qui dormait paisiblement sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils à l'intention de celui qui troublait ainsi un moment de tranquillité – parce que, pour emprunter un couloir des ténèbres, ce ne pouvait être qu'un fauteur de troubles, assurément.

Sitôt se fut-il fait cette réflexion qu'un regard ambré le fusilla, l'air mauvais. Il n'avait jamais vu ce membre de l'Organisation, mais il le reconnut tout de suite, de part la description que lui en avait fait Sora au Gummiphone. Il avait oublié de préciser qu'il était pas mal, cela dit, même avec cet air ronchon.

Vanitas donc, pointa la créature bleue du doigt et aboya en fixant Riku :

« C'est à moi, ça.

-Bonjour, déjà. Et ensuite, ce n'est pas une chose. »

Il détestait qu'on maltraite les animaux. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce type que la bestiole se montrait aussi craintive ?

L'autre se dérida, frappée d'un rire de consternation.

« Tu te fous de moi. Est-ce que tu sais au moins _ce_ que c'est que ce truc ? »

Quel sale con, dis donc.

« Peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre ce ton méprisant. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel.

« Putain, mais d'où tu sors, toi ? Allez, ça suffit. »

Il poussa un sifflement sec. La créature se leva aussitôt, alerte, en agitant ses antennes, et, sans plus de considération pour Riku que pour un vieux fauteuil miteux, accourut pour se poster sur l'épaule de son maître. Il ne paraissait pas avoir peur de lui comme un animal battu, ce qui mettait considérablement à mal sa théorie.

L'air toujours exaspéré – non, plus que cela, Vanitas paraissait contenir une colère disproportionnée par rapport au crime – il expliqua de mauvaise grâce :

« Cette chose est un Nescient. Elle vient de moi. »

Et pour démontrer ses dires, il tendit le bras. Aussitôt, une volute noir en suinta et se matérialisa en trois créatures semblables à la première. Quelque chose dans le cerveau de Riku s'activa enfin.

« Attend, c'est ça, des Nescients ? »

Il n'avait pas tout compris aux explication de Sora dans le Gummiphone. Déjà, il fallait dire que son meilleur ami s'embrouillait souvent dans ses explications, avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant de cinq ans. Ensuite, les remarques et les chamailleries de Donald et Dingo en arrière-plan n'amélioraient pas la qualité du discours. Difficile de tirer quoi que ce soit de ces trois-là et il n'avait pas fait le lien entre toutes les informations. Les Nescients... Il se creusa la tête pour en tirer les renseignements qui sommeillaient.

« Ce sont... des émotions négatives, non ? »

Quoique l'espèce de créature au comportement félin ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être bien méchante. À moins qu'il ne se trompe sur le sens du terme. Elle lui avait plutôt parue... se sentir seule ?

« Les miennes, ouais » répondit son interlocuteur de mauvaise grâce.

Oh. Maintenant, il comprenait ! Et la situation prenait une tournure un peu triste, à vrai dire. Il se pinça les lèvres.

« Euh, désolé ? »

L'autre détourna le regard.

« Imbécile. Ne t'en approche plus, ok ? Ou contente-toi de les éliminer, comme tout le monde. C'est... plus simple, comme ça. »

La rancoeur dans sa voix lui brisa un peu le coeur, ainsi que la gêne qui peignait ses traits malgré sa tentative de les dissimuler – ça et la flopée de Nescients nerveux qu'il ne parvenait pas à contenir et qui s'égayaient partout dans le jardin.

Avant que Riku ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, l'autre avait déguerpi dans un Couloir Obscur, bien plus méfiant que ses créatures, apparemment.

Il y repensa longtemps après cette scène, bien qu'il ne revit plus l'autre garçon. Il se demanda s'il aurait pu dire ou faire quelque chose qui aurait changé la donne, qui lui aurait apporté... il ne savait pas trop, peut-être l'affection que son Nescient avait tenté de rechercher à sa place ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait dû lui proposer un câlin ?

* * *

 **J'sais pas, je trouvais juste ça mignon.**

 **Nourrissez-moi de reviews, s'il vous plaît. Ça paie pas le loyer mais c'est gentil tout plein. Bisous !**


	9. Date

**Saluuuut !**

 **Bon, je ne pas trop quoi dire. J'avais cette petite idée d'OS en tête depuis un moment, alors autant vous en faire profiter ! C'est pas long et ça ne finit pas mal alors hé, vous perdez franchement pas grand chose à le lire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Riku aurait sans doute dû intervenir. En tant que Maître de la Keyblade dûment diplômé, il avait le devoir et l'obligation de protéger les innocents.

Mais bon, Vanitas s'amusait tellement. Et puis, personne n'allait mourir. En principe. Quoique. On pouvait mourir de peur ? Mais non !

Il fit taire la petite voix de sa culpabilité beaucoup trop aisément. C'était plus facile lorsqu'il se trouvait avec lui, et ça devrait l'alarmer, pourtant non, pas tellement. Il avait bien le droit de ne pas toujours être irréprochable, quand même.

Ça devrait l'alarmer aussi de le trouver tellement mignon, là, plié en deux par un rire machiavélique, ses Nescients sur les talons alors qu'il sortait d'une de ces portes magiques que les monstres de ce Monde utilisaient. Et _pourtant_.

Rien n'amusait plus Vanitas que de faire du mal aux gens. Alors, quand il avait trouvé un Monde où il pouvait effrayer à volonté des gosses vulnérables, forcément... Et Riku se contentait de l'attendre, les bras croisés, et de le regarder s'amuser comme un... bah, comme un gosse, justement.

La porte en bois s'envola avec un bruit mécanique pour rejoindre la réserve loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au lieu d'en appeler une nouvelle, Vanitas se dirigea vers son petit ami, un restant de sourire cruel au coin des lèvres.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas essayer ? C'est marrant. »

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et l'attrapa par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

« Sans façon, non. Tu sais, je ne suis même pas censé te laisser faire ça. »

Tant qu'il y était, il ne devrait même pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui sans, genre, qu'ils essaient de s'entretuer, mais...

« Justement, t'es déjà en train de manquer à tes devoirs de Maître. Un peu plus ou un peu moins... »

Il était fourbe, mais ça ne prendrait pas. Contrairement à lui, Riku n'aimait pas trop faire du mal à autrui. Assez paradoxalement, ça ne le dérangeait pas de laisser Vanitas faire. Enfin, bon. Ils se sentaient bien là, dans cette zone grise entre eux. Aucun n'empêchait l'autre de mener la moralité qui lui chantait – il fallait au moins ça pour faire fonctionner un minimum leur relation, tant que ça durerait.

« J'ai dit non...

-Roooh. C'était toi qui voulait faire quelque chose comme un couple !

-Et c'est toi qui a insisté pour choisir l'endroit. »

Vanitas lui avait plus ou moins raconté son passé. Comment il avait trouvé cette usine, notamment, en cherchant à reconstituer son cœur abîmé par sa bataille avec Ventus. À présent, la collecte de cris ne constituait plus qu'une distraction pour lui. Sans doute le seul loisir qu'il ait jamais eu, maintenant que Riku y pensait.

Il lui avait aussi raconté comment il avait croisé Sora. En principe, le héros ne devrait plus retourner dans ce Monde, à présent qu'il l'avait visité une fois de fond en combles, ce qui en faisait un endroit d'autant plus sûr pour un rendez-vous plus ou moins interdit.

« Tu croyais quoi ? lança Vanitas. Que j'allais te laisser m'emmener voir un coucher de soleil ou ses autres trucs dégoûtant que vous faites, vous, les êtres de la lumière ? »

Riku plissa les lèvres, plus amusé que vexé par la pique, et dégagea doucement les mèches devant les yeux de l'autre.

« Hum non, je comptais t'emmener manger une glace. »

Ça n'aurait pas dû exister, eux deux, et pourtant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se l'expliquaient, mais c'était là. Tant pis. Ou tant mieux.

« Ouais, devant un coucher de soleil. T'es prévisible, arrête de faire genre.

-Ah ben excuse-moi, oui, c'est un peu plus classique que d'aller terroriser des innocents pour le plaisir ! Super romantique, en passant.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est mon deuxième prénom, romantique.

-Ouch, grimaça Riku. T'étais pas inspiré pour celle-là. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil empli de suffisance.

« Euh, c'est pas ma faute si tu comprends pas l'ironie. Tu sais, dire l'inverse d'une chose pour appuyer le ridicule de celle-ci ?

-Tu me fatigues » mentit Riku.

Et comme tout était dit et qu'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, il se pencha, tandis que l'autre glissait une main derrière sa nuque.

« Euh, Riku ? »

Comme il venait de fermer les yeux, il crut un instant que c'était Vanitas qui l'appelait, mais non, cette voix-là était trop innocente et emplie de stupeur. Bon, il s'était trompé dans ses prévisions...

Il se doutait que cela finirait par arriver, ceci dit. Ils ne pouvaient pas se cacher éternellement.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sora, Donald et Dingo, qui se tenait à l'autre bout du hall. Même d'aussi loin, ils devaient les avoir vus sans ambiguïté possible. Inutile de nier, donc.

Vanitas lui glissa à mi-voix :

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je leur pètes la gueule et qu'on s'enfuit tous les deux ? »

Il essayait sans doute de détendre l'atmosphère à sa façon. De sa part, c'était une attention touchante. Quoiqu'il aurait sans aucun doute mis ses paroles à exécution s'il lui avait donné l'autorisation. Riku lui prit doucement les mains pour le repousser et secoua la tête.

« Laisse-moi gérer. C'est mieux si tu t'en vas, je pense.

-Ok, mais je vais pas te faciliter la tâche.

-Pourqu- »

Il le coupa en l'embrassant, avant de disparaître dans un couloir obscur. Riku soupira. Si les autres avaient le moindre doute sur la scène, à présent, ce doute n'était plus permis. Sûrement la raison de son geste d'ailleurs.

Les pas cessèrent de résonner dans le hall et Sora se posta près de son meilleur ami, qui se sentit penaud devant son regard trahi.

« Mais enfin, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fichais avec ce type ? »

Oh, Riku avait préparé quelques phrases pleines de bravoure pour le jour où ils se feraient surprendre. Pourtant, il se sentit simplement contrit, minuscule, et perdit toute cette belle assurance.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Ben... Tu as bien vu, non ? »

Heureusement, Donald et Dingo eurent la décence de ne pas rajouter leur grain de sel. Sora se mit à gesticuler.

« Justement, j'attendais que tu m'expliques ! »

Expliquer quoi ? Si ç'avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas eu à _expliquer_. Ç'aurait été plus simple. Mais voilà, c'était comme ça, et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Ç'aurait dû être simple.

« On... On sort ensemble, expliqua-t-il. Vanitas et moi. »

Il y eut un silence. Court.

« Euh, allô, Riku, tu as conscience de ce que tu dis, là ? C'est notre ennemi ! Un membre de l'Organisation ! Les types qui veulent notre mort, plonger l'univers dans les ténèbres et tout ça ! »

À vrai dire, il paraissait plus sidéré que réellement en colère.

« Je _sais_ , Sora, merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le rappeler ! J'y pense tout le temps, j'arrête pas de chercher une solution à cette situation, mais c'est comme ça ! »

Au fond, il se sentait un peu soulagé que son ami soit au courant. Déjà parce que, il venait de s'en rendre compte, il avait vraiment besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, mais surtout parce que Sora avait un don pour se dépêtrer de péripéties qui semblaient perdues d'avance. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen à leur place...

« Mais... Je comprends pas.

-Écoute, moi non plus, confessa Riku. Mais je l'aime, c'est comme ça... et c'est nul que ça se passe dans ces circonstances, mais on n'y peut rien. J'ai pas fait exprès. »

Ils n'avaient pas essayé de combattre leurs sentiments bien longtemps. Ça leur avait juste donné l'impression de perdre un temps qu'ils ne possédaient pas.

Sora semblait plus calme. Juste... Triste. Presque aussi abattu que lui. Il prit la parole.

« Comment tu peux être sûr que... Pardon, je sais que t'es pas si bête, mais. Comment tu peux savoir qu'il te manipule pas ? »

La question était légitime, mais elle l'agaça tout de même. C'était normal que son ami s'inquiète. Il ne le connaissait pas comme il le connaissait. Pas que les heures passées avec Vanitas aient laissé entrevoir une quelconque gentillesse, non, mais il avait appris à faire confiance à Riku au fur et à mesure et à se montrer plus sincère. S'il jouait la comédie, ça se verrait.

« Je sais, c'est tout. »

Sora le crut, juste comme ça. Il hocha la tête. La situation s'imprimait dans son esprit.

Riku avait envie de pleurer. Il n'aimait pas y penser. À cette équation impossible. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient d'être ensemble et de ne pas en parler.

« Ok... Et... Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Rien, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Il ne renoncera pas à son but, et je ne trahirais pas mes convictions pour lui. À partir de là... »

Il avait juste peur. Pas pour lui-même, bien sûr. Vanitas se fichait bien des plans de Xehanort, mais il tenait plus que tout à retrouver un cœur complet, et comment l'en blâmer ? Pour cela, il devrait affronter Ventus, ce qui en faisait d'office leur ennemi. Et Riku ne pouvait rien contre ça. Rien à part rendre son existence plus supportable en attendant et espérer que, au bout d'un moment, il finisse par lui suffire.

Peu de chances que ça arrive. Pourtant, il y crut pendant un instant, lorsque Sora posa une main amicale sur son épaule, son éternel sourire optimiste planté sur son visage.

« Hé. Ça va aller, dit-il simplement. On va trouver un truc. Promis ! Bon... J'ai très envie de juger tes choix amoureux, parce que, franchement, ce type ? Ok il est mignon, j'peux pas dire le contraire, mais il est tellement hautain que j'y toucherais même pas avec un bâton ! Après bon, si t'es heureux, moi j'suis content pour toi... »

Et juste comme ça, Riku se remit à rire.

Oui, ça irait. Ça allait toujours. D'accord, Vanitas n'était pas un gentil, mais Riku si, et en tant que tel, il avait le droit à sa fin heureuse.

Alors il y croirait jusqu'au bout.

* * *

 **(Ça a été écrit avant la sortie du DLC Remind, si jamais vous tiquez sur un détail particulier. DLC qui, d'ailleurs, est extraordinaire, même s'il invalide la plupart de mes fics sorties à ce jour mh. Tant pis.)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! Tchuss !**


End file.
